Mega Man X: Unsung Hunters
by laserkid
Summary: It is a world gone mad, a world where robots can think, and feel, the year is 21XX, the madness of the Reploid wars continue, you know the tales of X and Zero, but, do you know the tales of the other Maverick Hunters? The Unsung Hunters.
1. Unsung Hunters Prelude: Snowfield Heat

Unsung Hunters: Snowfield Heat  
**Author:** Magus  
(Collaboration of Magus and Laserkid)

The hills of virgin white snow stretched for miles to the horizon with no end in site. The amazing vastness of this untouched and pure snow reflected an unseen sun high in the light blue sky that covered the snowfields with a watercolor picture. A blizzard was brewing as a furry of small white snowflakes bombarded the snowfield, becoming assimilated by the growing hills in their hopeless assault upon the surface.

In the distance a small black figure could be seen running through the blizzard, oblivious to the surrounding cold. He was amazingly visible against the white backdrop, his black appearance offering a drastic contrast to his white surroundings. This black figure seemed determined as he kept running, dune past dune, a deep set of large footprints being left in his wake.

The figure resembled a type of robotic knight, with thick and large black shoulders, and two lumps on the top of his arms before his white glove like hands. Various parts of his body were outlined in gold. The most appreciable object on his whole being though, had to be the thin silver spike on his black helmet. The spike began in a flat diamond on his forehead, and arched across the top of his head, slowly graduating from the top of the helmet and ended with an acute angle into the air. In his forehead in the diamond shaped part of the spike was a small red stone. He was Blade.

Blade suddenly stopped, and knelt behind a large snow dune. He looked around him cautiously with his deep green eyes. Taking a deep sigh he pushed an unseen button on his chest. "Blade to Rock. I've yet to see any signs of Mavericks here at all. I'm beginning to think those reports we got were wrong. There doesn't seem to be a single stinking Maverick in this place!"

Somewhere across the cold, desert of snow, a green reploid was sitting against a snow dune himself. His green armor shimmered in the background and the center jewel on his breastplate glowed red. Rock's blue eyes shimmered, and his bare, spiked brown hair seemed to breathe in the wind. He was ready for battle.

"I know they're here, I can smell them. Let's just keep searching for a little while longer," he replied into thin air.

Blade's voice could be heard as a distant radio signal, "Fine, Rock, but be careful. Remember, the second you see signs of any Mavericks, report to me first."

Rock nodded. "Right." Then Rock spied something out of the corner of his eye, a short blur of movement. He raised an eye with curiosity. "Now what was that…" Rock lifted himself into the air and cautiously crept towards the blur he had seen.

Over the intercom Blade's voice could be heard calling, "What's what Rock? What did you see?" Rock ignored the message, given his current situation, as he continued to creep very slowly.

Just barely moving, he stuck out just a tiny portion of his head, just enough to see past the dune. His eyes widened with his findings. Before him he saw roughly three white coated reploids, barely visible in the snow, each armed. Rock quickly noticed the insignia on their arms. They were Mavericks. His eyes narrowed with his findings. He felt something deep in the back if his head, he didn't want to wait. He tapped his shoulder quickly. "Blade, I believe I may have found our first targets. I'm engaging, Rock out." A beeping noise was heard as Rock rose to his feet on top of the dune, holding his fists in front of him. The Mavericks looked above them, but not in time as Rock leaped from the dune ready to let all hell break lose on his landing.

"You found what!? WAIT ROCK! ROCK! Come in!!" shouted Blade into dead air. After a moment he lowered his head and grinned angrily. "I swear that kid's gonna get himself killed before he gets a Level B license….." Blade quickly arose and ran off to the last known coordinates of Rock.

"You Maverick Hunters are fools! You think you can stop the unification! Ha! You and those humans you love are doomed! You can die together!" One of the Maverick soldiers shouted as he shot at Rock.

"Not today Maverick scum!" Rock said opening a shield on his arm. It reflected the light from the sun into the Mavericks eyes causing him to yell in pain, but that was not its function, the blast shot at Rock deflected back at the Maverick.

"It will take more than a deflection to kill me BOY! Get him!" the Maverick shouted as several more Maverick soldiers who were just watching began to attack Rock. Rock smirked in the battle, but he was hopelessly out-numbered.

A white-coated maverick charged at Rock while yelling. Rock just narrowly dodged out of the way. The attacking maverick spun around ready to knock Rock's lights out, but to his surprise Rock was ready for him. Catching the maverick's fist he flung him over his shoulder and into a few of his buddies, at least they were a second ago. Two more mavericks appeared to Rock's right, each of them blasting as if there was no tomorrow. Rock raised his arm as the shield was produced again. Unfortunately the shots were too strong to deflect, this time Rock felt the blasts slam into the shield. He progressed on nevertheless, running towards his assailants. Surprised by their targets run both mavericks were caught off guard as Rock leapt towards them and delivered a flying clothesline to the right maverick. The maverick hit the ground as the area around his chest and throat ripped and became engulfed in stray electricity.

Three more mavericks were running at Rock. He turned around and grinned in a battle ready stance. He'd take on the whole Maverick militia if he had to, but this was becoming a little more then he could chew. As the three Mavericks approached him Rock spun around and delivered a high kick to the first one, but he became entangled to far in a following trade of blows and throws.

Finally a high-powered energy charge slammed directly into Rock from out of nowhere. The force of the hit threw him to the ground as his hard metallic body pinged against even the deadly chilling snow. "Hold him there," commanded a voice unseen. Rock was hurt too badly he had used too much of his strength in his previous attack. Damn! Why couldn't he have seen that shot coming? The surrounding Mavericks ruthlessly brought Rock back up and to his knees, forcing his arms roughly behind him. His brown hair wavering in the wind, his only thoughts were how to get out of this.

In the distance a brief silhouette of a reploid could be seen approaching, its feet making the mechanical 'ching' sound as it crushed across the new fallen snow. Rock raised his head to gaze upon the Maverick who had given the orders. He looked like a simple enough reploid, a snowfield white like the others and a square helmet over his narrow, rectangular eyes. In one of his hands he held a large, oversized handgun that was glowing with heat from his previous marksmanship. He looked over Rock quickly. "This is it? This is what was causing suck a ruckus? It's just a boy," exclaimed the Maverick commander.

Rock grinned in anger, a deep feeling of hatred in his chest was rising nearly every movement the Maverick made. The Maverick commander seemed to take notice of this, and grinned quite insidiously to himself. Swinging his gun so that the barrel was right in Rock's face the commander leaned over. "Stupid Hunter. No one is a match for Master Sigma. Now, don't take me as an idiot, I know those humans didn't send you here alone. Where are the other Hunters?" Rock remained silent, giving a stare of passion in anger back to the Maverick. The commander's grin turned angry all of a sudden. "Fine, if you won't talk I'll simply blow your head off and have my men find them myself. You're going to die, brother killer!"

The commander pulled back on the trigger slightly as the gun made high pitch noise, growing in pitch. CHING! From out of the grayish-white abyss a shinning object, spinning rapidly flashed across the frozen winds and sliced right across the commander's hand. It happened so quickly that the commander just dropped the gun and didn't even know to cry at the pain until a few moments later. The same object curved around and suddenly sliced through the chest of two of the Mavericks at Rock's back, as they to hesitated a moment before realizing their pain, and fell to the grave of ice, a mass of electricity and metal. A figure in the distance on top of a snow dune caught this flying object in his left hand as he held it up to the sky. Rock recognized the reploid immediately. "BLADE!"

The commander looked up after grabbing his bleeding hand and gazed at the blackened figure. "Another Hunter! Don't let him escape alive!" commanded the enraged Maverick. More Mavericks poured out from amongst the many snow dunes as Blade just stepped into the light. In his hand he held what looked like some sort of fancy S or Z, with the two outer edges being made of an impressive blade. Blade put the chakkra behind his back then held his two arms crossed in front of him. A sly grin was on his face, a mix between superiority and just plain fun. The adrenaline, or its equivalent to a reploid, was building. From deep within him a nearly primordial instinct was being unleashed. Suddenly two long, slender blades 'shot' out of the top of Blade's arms. In one swift motion following that he swept both blades from his crossed position to having both arms spread out on a downward slope. There! In a sheer force of instinct Blade dove from the tip of the dune and landed between two Mavericks. Just as he landed already his arm blades had cut straight through their chests and sides. Shots were erupting from the left of him, volleys being tossed from the right. It was all like in one of his greatest dreams. In swift and furious motions Blade swept through the Mavericks like a cyclone, leaving behind him a mass of reploid corpses, now tainting the once pure white snow.

Before anyone knew what was going on Blade pierced his left blade straight through the remaining Maverick behind Rock, his other blade slicing the cuffs. Rock tore his hands apart and practically jumped back to his feet while looking at the Maverick commander who was shivering after watching the spectacle and seeing the Hunters now together. His first emotion was shock, then fear, and now anger as he grinned towards them ready to use all is strength to tear them apart.

"You're a little late," said Rock, not taking his eyes off the commander.

"Yeah, well I kind of didn't expect having to get here so fast, but it looks like I came just in time. I'm surprised you let these goons take you," replied Blade.

"I could've taken them, a few more seconds and then the V-system I would've had these scum begging for mercy…" retorted Rock defensively.

The commander was merely growing more furious at their virtual complete ignoring him. "Hey! Watch your tongues, you filthy slaughterers! I will rip you all into so many pieces you can't even be used for scrap metal!"

Blade looked the commander over once. "Hmmm, looks like we have one more problem to take care of. Friend of yours?"

"Don't even joke," said Rock.

The fuse on the commander had just worn out. "That's it! I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart!" The commander made a mad dash at the two hunters, holding his fist in front of him like a battering ram. Rock and Blade jumped to the sides as the commander's fist hit the snow dune behind him with enough force to make it look like an explosion had hit the snow.

By the time the commander had turned around Rock was waiting for him. Before the commander could react Rock grabbed his hand and used it to toss the commander with all his might into the back of a small metal wall sticking out from the snow. "Rock, watch out!" shouted Blade. Rock turned behind him to see three armed, white mavericks approaching rapidly. A quick metal ching and flash of light brought them all to the ground as a bit of their reploid blood spilt to the ground with electric sparks. The chakkra returned to Blade's hands, but plenty of more mavericks could be seen coming wither their guns blazing. "Damn," said Blade. "Rock, take out the commander. As soon he's gone we're evac'ing ASAP, got it?"

"Yeah, I'll handle it!" shouted Rock back. As rock turned his head back to the Maverick commander he suddenly found a large metal fist flying in his face with enough force to knock him off his feet and back a good yard or two.

The commander followed through with another punch at Rock, who rolled out of the way just in time as the commander's fist dug deep into the snow.

"Trying to fight me with fists...not too smart." Rock chuckled as the commander got up on his feet.

"Why you!!" the Maverick commander yelled as he charged at Rock

Rock grinned and shot a solid punch into the commander's chest, knocking him out cold.

Standing over the sparking body of the Maverick commander Rock turned to see Blade making a cemetery with the rest of the Maverick soldiers. "Blade, let's go!" shouted Rock.

Blade turned to see Rock standing over the Maverick commander. A Maverick soldier tried to take advantage of Blade's distraction, but he only found himself on the wrong end of Blades left sword. Finishing off the last few Mavericks surrounding him with some quick strokes Blade turned and ran to Rock. "Looks like we found our base after all," announced Blade.

"I told you," replied Rock. "Well, let's report this back to Dr. Cain. I'm sure HQ will be interested to hear about what we found."

Blade nodded, signifying it was time they left. Blade and Rock both made quick pose as they beamed away in black and green lights back to Maverick Hunter HQ. What they left behind was a field of destroyed and mutilated Mavericks, but slowly they were being frozen and covered up by the blowing snow. The base stood deep beneath the snow, awaiting the arrival of its true visitor. 


	2. Unsung Hunters Part 1: Twilight

Unsung Hunters: Twilight  
**Author:** Laserkid  
(Collaboration of Magus and Laserkid)

Fear was in their eyes as he closed in, fear was almost as good to him as murder was. His red eyes looked down on them as he began to smirk. The humans were cornered, and there was no escape. His beam cannon began to charge as he pointed it at them, the other hand holding his blade, already stained with their blood.

"You have been good entertainment tonight, so I will thank you with a quick execution." He said, still smirking.

His blaster fired and the humans burnt to ashes in an instant. He put his blade away in its sheath, and reformed his hand out of his blaster. He grabbed his black cape around himself and beamed back into his layer.

"Pathetic humans…scurrying to the will of the Mavericks, the Hunters, or that other group they know nothing of." He said to himself smiling as he sat down.

He sat there in his dark lair looking into nothingness, his perfection, the nothingness. He remained there until a communication came through.

"What is it…" He said to the figure in the communication, not knowing, or caring whom it was contacting him.

"So Steele, you killed more tonight. Good, the master will be pleased." The figure said.

The figure wore a uniform bearing the Maverick symbol.

"Humans have grown too easy General. I hope your lord Sigma knows this. With so little challenge I grow weary…but what have you for me." Steele grumbled.

"Oh this is something you will like…we have some Reploids…a pair of Hunters we want exterminated." The General replied.

"Too much for your forces eh? Very well, send the information to me…my prey awaits me then." Steele said smirking.

The General nodded and the screen went empty, two papers entered his lair. One titled "Blade" the other "Rock".

Steele examined their photographs.

"This one…I have seen this one before…yes…that's right…this should be interesting for you…Rock" Steele said with a devilish grin on his face.

**Meanwhile at Maverick Hunter HQ:**

"Looks like you got another assignment there, Blade." Zero said commenting to his old friend.

"Apparently so- what did you do to get this desk job anyway buddy?" Blade said in jest.

"Well I heard a rumor about a point system for every Maverick you destroy…" Zero returned the jest.

"Seriously sir, what are we up against?" Rock said in a serious tone.

"Well Rock, seems we got a renegade Maverick...we don't think he's associated with the Mavericks, but he's been slaughtering, and torturing people…we've always been too late to catch him though—he seems to know our reaction time limits to the tee—he's out nanoseconds before we can arrive." Zero said.

"Does he have a name?" Blade asked.

"Not sure, but the Hunters have nicknamed him Twilight because of how swiftly he comes in, and eerily escapes." Zero replied.

"Any pattern or idea where he may strike next?" Rock asked.

"No known pattern, but we intercepted a transmission…his next target is…you two." Zero replied with a bit of emotion played into the end of his statement. Zero always figured if Mavericks would target Hunters it would be him and/or X, but these two were clearly identified.

Blade stayed calm and unmoved, but Rock's eyes widened quite a bit.

"Mavericks want US?" Rock said in surprise.

"Guess they didn't like the number we did on their arctic base a few years back Rock." Blade commented.

"What a way to hold a grudge…" Rock replied.

"Anyway, we've given you all we know about Twilight in the mission profile packages, if you need any assistance just call us. I'll be sure to be around for you, but X is taking care of another project right now." Zero said.

Rock and Blade nodded and walked back into their quarters. "So do we wait for him to attack us, or do we hunt him down first?" Rock asked as they walked back to their quarters.

"Its time to do our job, and hunt him down, besides I'd rather meet him in our conditions, rather than his." Blade commented.

"Good point." Rock replied.

The two went through the robust corridors of Hunter HQ. The technological influence was high, even though some of it was run down from use. Some corridors were lit with overhead blue lights, other times they were yellow, and other times still red. The Hunters base was very unorganized, as it was built and rebuilt so many times due to damage, and reconstructing. Some of the oldest parts of the building still had windows to the outside that allowed sunlight in, these were increasingly rare with each successive Maverick attack on the base. Still to many Reploids who believed in protecting their Human brothers, it was home.

The two continued to walk until they hit their quarters. Hunting pairs tended to live together while at the HQ. They were living in what was called "Alpha Sector" of the base, it was the first corridor built for the base. In actuality the Maverick Hunter Headquarters had several buildings, most of them for living quarters, but the main building housed three living corridors, a conference hall, a lab, and other facilities needed. There recently had been lobbying to gain more facilities to the other buildings because the main building became extremely overcrowded when the facilities were needed. The Alpha, Beta, and Gamma corridors were thus stuck in multitudes of Reploids. In any case, Rock and Blade still considered it home.

Entering their room one could notice the difference between both resting areas. While Blade's resting capsule had several file folders neatly stacked together (with the occasional opened file), Rock's resting pod had a few file folders that were almost always out of place, disorganized, or on the occasion when he did clean it up, they just looked unimpressive. Rock's area however had plenty of gadgets for use.

The two entered their quarters and looked out the window to see the sun still beating down on them. They had windows, but it was super enforced with force fields that the two developed together for their quarters. Blade sat the new file folder down in the middle, and the two began to analyze "Twilight's" file.

**Name:** Twilight (assumed)  
**Age:** (unknown)  
**Race:** Reploid  
**Sex:** Male  
**Height:** 5'11" (estimated)

Information: Twilight attacks as soon as it becomes dark, and continues his murderous rampages until either daylight or he is satisfied. He somehow has managed to escape direct Hunter confrontation, escaping seconds before units can arrive. It is assumed he may have been a former Hunter himself, but we cannot be certain. We have yet to revive any of his victims, but vid cameras have shown him to wear excessively dark attire, including a black cape. Hunters are advised extreme caution when engaging—do not be afraid to shut him down—he has killed far too many innocents.

**Origin:** unknown

"Sounds like a regular nutcase to me…" Rock commented.

"Still he's after us for one reason or another. We need to know why…" Blade replied coolly.

**Later that night:**

"Emergency Alert, all available Hunters to the front line. Frontal assault, Unknown Maverick." An electronic voice spoke over the speakers of Maverick HQ. Rock and Steel got out of their recharge phase immediately and looked at each other.

"Its Twilight." Blade said. The two raced outside to see the assailant wearing all black, and a cape of black blacker than the night covering most of himself up.

Other Hunters were trying to attack him but he merely blocked their attacks and continued attacking the base sensors.

Until Rock and Blade arrived.

"Ah, finally the prey is here. Now to keep from any interruptions!" The figure said grinning shooting of a special attack that shut down the other Hunters systems, missing Rock and Blade on purpose.

Throwing his cape off he looked straight into Rock's eyes.

"Remember me Rock? Remember your tormentor? I live you pathetic fool!" The figure said.

"What?! Who ARE you?!" Rock demanded.

"My name is Steele if you require a name, but you know me as the 'Maverick' who killed your human friends. You never understood though. I could care less Human or Reploid. It is the slaughter that I enjoy." Steele said with a grin.

Rocks face first went pale white in realization of whom he was facing.

"It…its him…I don't know how I know but its him. The one who made me decide to be a Hunter. The one who killed Ryan Taljaner, Mark Ralsons, and Peter Roushda." Rock said with tears in his eyes.

His face then grew to that of anger.

"So you come to kill us? I won't allow you to harm my friends anymore!" Rock said angrily and rushed Steele with his pure strength.

"Fool." Steele said knocking Rock to the ground with a swipe of his hand.

"Those who fight by the sword…" Steele said pulling his sword out of its sheath.

"…Kill by it." Steele said with an evil laugh at the end of his modified proverb.

"NOT TODAY!" Blade said swishing his blades outward, blocking.

"I let you witness because you will be next, and it is best to let your prey squirm, but since you insist on interfering…I will kill you first, then the boy." Steele said smiling.

"You can try." Blade said with an equal grin.

The two's swords danced in the night sky like birds of prey. Each attacking valiantly, striking to kill, but being blocked or dodged. Back and forth the slashes came and went. Blade remembered his fights like this. Calmness, ultra calmness spent through Blade's mind. Steele was frustrated by his inability to strike Blade though.

Blade looked into Steele's evil face.

"You are a strong fighter but like Rock you lack the ability of calmness. However your other weakness is obsession. Your obsession with Murder will destroy you." Blade said calmly.

"Save the speech hunter, you have not won." Steele said diving at Blade with a strong force.

"You leave me no choice my honorable enemy. The Vibra Blade is a harsh attack, fair thee well in another world." Blade said turning his special technique on.

His blades energized and knocked Steele down…HARD.

Electric sparks fled from Steele as one of his hands fell off.

"'Tis a flesh wound! Nevertheless I cannot fight you without my limb. I will have to replace it Hunter. We will meet again, and then you will wish you had struck more than my hand." Steele said smiling.

Blade charged at him but was too late, Steele had disappeared.

Rock got up soon after Steele had left.

"He knocked me out good. Seems I need more training still Blade…did he get away?" Rock said.

"Yeah, but he'll be back, besides we have one of Steele's limbs. We can have the labs analyze it and figure out more about him. At least we have a name for Twilight now." Blade said.

"Steele." Rock said.

**Later…**

"So this Maverick isn't a part of the Maverick organization…and enjoys killing. We may have more on our hands than just a Maverick diversion….I fear the worst." Zero said after Blade's report.

"Diversion?" Blade said.

"The Mavericks apparently knew of the link between Rock and Twiligh…err Steele. They sent them after each other to be unnoticed. During our little skirmish THIS happened." Zero replied pulling up a video window.

The video window showed a massive Reploid army marching towards the human capitol.

"They have hostages." Zero added.

"Shit." Blade said lowly.

"Rock and I can…" Blade began.

"No, you two need a rest. X is on this one, no worries." Zero said smiling. Zero rarely said something so nonchalantly.

"If its no worry why show me?" Blade asked.

"They may try it again." Zero said sternly.

Blade shook his head. What kind of a mess had he gotten himself into now he wondered.

**Meanwhile…**

Steele returned to his lair badly hurt, and began to laugh at himself.

"One stronger than I, stronger than I thought anything possible! I will have them both. It is personal now Rock and Blade. Business is business, but now…this is war!" Steel said bursting into psychotic laughter. 


	3. Unsung Hunters Part 2: Suspicion

Unsung Hunters: Suspicion  
**Author:** Magus  
(Collaboration of Magus and Laserkid)

**Repliforce Floating Military Science Research Station - 2300 hrs**

The night air was furious and filled with an icy wrath as it wound its way amongst the high, foreboding dark clouds. The clouds rose in the air like standing towers, massive in their dominance above the earth at such high altitude. In the glowing black sky only their frightening linings like the foot of a giant contrasted enough to be seen. 

Amongst these titans of dark fluff hung in the sky another massive black figure, nestled into the clouds like they were mountains. A huge mechanical fortress, floating stolidly without waver or sign of weakness, so high above the ground. It blended into the night sky under the scattered stars perfectly, aside from a window or a flashing light here and there. This wonder of machinery kept its levitated position without falter; it refused to give up, to give in the great force that even then was pulling it, calling for it to fall.

This flying fortress, a designated classified military research station, was one of the few remaining will and testaments to what once had stood as the most powerful army to ever grace the earth: the Repliforce. The titans who had once fought for great freedom, who had become corrupted by the insidious Maverick Virus. A few fleeting Air force and Navy divisions were all that remained of the mighty super power now. They were distant and bleak reminders to the world, scars left forever so that no one could forget. To Reploids and Humans alike it was reminder of the great destructive power of the Maverick Virus, the pure carnage which it causes. It was a remaining testament how even the grand and noble Repliforce had been felled by it. It was a reminder to how real its threat was. To Maverick Hunters, it was a reminder of what they fight for, and why they must never fail.

It was a lonely night, but even then scientists tinkered away at their research and experiments. For the station's size it was very lightly manned. A few security Reploids and some occasional Repliforce soldiers manned it besides the scientists. For the most part the floating station was entirely automated, so very few people had to be there in order to maintain it. 

Off in the main security room two security reploids were chatting away about frivolous topics and concerns. For the most part they took their job pretty lightly. To them it never seemed a reality that any of the station security could be compromised. While they were fully prepared for such an event, in their minds it was impossible. No one would try and assault a remaining Repliforce station. 

"Yeah, that was a hell of a fight last night," spoke the first security Reploid. "I tell ya, those are some tough metal asses they threw in there."

The second security Reploid gave a gesture of agreement. "Yeah. Grizzly's one mean one, ain't he? It's too bad he doesn't go into the open circuits. He could wipe up a lot of money fighting."

"Nah, Hunters would kill him first! Too strong to be an ordinary Reploid! And BOOM, he's gone." The security guard had meant it more as a mockery then a serious statement, but it was perceived as one just the same.

"Ha! I'd like to see them try! I bet only the General himself could of stopped that ruffian! Rest in piece," replied the second guard.

There was a short blip on one of the many monitors that surrounded them in the room and covered them with a green glow. The first guard turned his head to the screen with a look of confusion. "Say, did you see that?"

"See what?" inquired the second guard.

The first guard turned around uneasily and just shrugged it off. "Nothing. Just I could have sworn I saw something across that monitor."

The second guard smirked. "Sounds to me like a malfunction, you're not going to go Maverick are you? I'd hate to have to call the Hunters and tell them what you say about them!"

"Shut up!" shouted the first guard. The mocking tone suddenly became very serious and the second guard realized he had crossed the line. "Don't you ever even kid about that! Say something like that around the soldiers why don't you? See how long it takes for them to put you back together."

The second guard retreated some. "A, alright. I'm sorry, it just slipped…"

"Yeah, well it slip again and I'm bolting those lips of yours shut, hear me?"

The blip appeared again suddenly and vanished just as quickly. The first guard turned to the monitor again. "What the…there it was again! A blip, I swear it!"

"I didn't see or hear anything," spoke the second guard accusingly. "Probably just a sensor glitch anyway. Nothing would be in this air around now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll have those mechanics run a check on the sensors in the morning. Nothing would be stupid enough to be in this air space at this time of night."

Suddenly the entire room shook violently and tossed the second guard out of his chair while the other one grasped for something to hold to. Alarms sounded and many of the monitors began to go entirely fritzed.

The second guard pulled himself up as the room began to flash red. "What the HELL was that!?" he cried.

The first guard looked across the screens and began to hit buttons and switches rapidly back and forth. His face was frozen in fear. "I, I have no idea! Something hit the station, systems are down and malfunctioning, I've detected a foreign entry before sensor went down, but everything is complete chaos!"

The fear soon hit the second guard. "W, what are you saying!? How can everything go down so fast! What hit us!?"

The first guard was frozen. "Systems are rapidly becoming contaminated…."

The second guard knew what he meant. "Awww hell…."

****************

Sirens blared and flashes of red penetrated the darkness in the Maverick Hunter base. Both Rock and Blade awoke quickly as their regenerative capsules opened, each opening their eyes and jumping out at the sound of the sirens and the electronic voice calling out over the speakers.

"What's this?" asked Rock as he hastily gathered himself together.

The electronic voice boomed over the loud sirens. "Emergency! Emergency! All available Hunters to stations immediately!"

"Steele?" suggested Rock quickly.

"Come on," said Blade, already running out the door and down the flashing hallways.

Rock stood a moment and pursued after him.

In HQ Command it was hectic with reploids manning all the computer stations and giving orders and reports as rapidly as they could across all channels. A few Hunters ran through in a panic back and forth to get to their particular positions within the complex. In the middle of it stood Zero, as calm as ever, coordinating the chaos.

He turned around and gazed over his shoulder as he heard the metallic ching sound of Blade and Rock approaching.

"What's going on here?" questioned Blade respectfully. "Not Steele again so soon, is it?"

Zero had a firm look on his face and it remained unchanged. "No, we have an emergency situation. Mavericks have attacked a Repliforce Scientific Floating Research Base."

"What? So where is everyone?" asked Rock.

"We have most of our Hunters dispatched on a clean up mission in the ruins of Doppler at the moment. X, unfortunately, is there leading the operation. We're seriously undermanned here and the situation at the research center is Code Yellow. Sensors are getting a Maverick signature from there amazingly strong, any stronger and it would have to be Sigma himself."

"Damn, looks like they knew just when to strike," commented Blade just above his breath.

"The science crew aboard the station are regarded as civilians, and the station itself is being over run by the virus. Blade, Rock, I know you are already on an assignment, but I need you two on this. You're the best we got in the absence of everyone else."

"You're staying here?" asked Blade.

"I have to. We have two major operations going on simultaneously, and until that navigator we recruited shows up, I'm going to be needed here to supervise them both." Blade nodded in response.

"Don't worry about it, we'll clear the station of any and all Maverick presence!" stated Rock confidently.

Zero grinned. "Good, I'm counting on you."

"So what's the situation?" asked Blade.

"We've picked up Maverick air forces outside the station, so we're using armed flight transport to land in. The area is too beat up to teleport in from anywhere further way then a hundred twenty meters. The station is completely contaminated with the virus, and it's only a matter of time before it falls from the sky. Luckily it's above an unpopulated area, but there are civilian lives within the station."

Blade stepped forward. "Guess we better leave right away then. We won't let you down Zero."

Zero nodded in confirmation then Blade and Rock headed to the main air hanger.

"Zero! We have a situation in Doppler! X has reported back with casualties, there were more Mavericks then they had originally thought and they need a new sweep of the area from Satellite VIDs!" shouted one of the reploids stationed in a chair before the row of devices.

Zero's determination reentered his face. "Let's get on it then!"

**

************

**

Take off was swift, and it didn't take very long for the armed shuttle to reach the location of the floating station. So time was short for Blade and Rock to converse about their sudden mission. It wasn't anything they weren't use to or prepared for. The life of a Maverick Hunter was far from luxurious. It was their duty to always be ready at any time and place. However, their thoughts went back and forth between their mission and X's operation in the Doppler ruins. They wondered briefly what was going on Doppler with X's operation, but eventually their thoughts synchronized and fell between the two. How could the Mavericks become so well organized to start pulling stunts like this? Oh well, no one ever said being a Maverick Hunter was easy. 

The shuttle began to shake violently with the sounds of energy cannon fire and a few grazes. The inside of the transport was small, made to hold a max of six people, and even then not very comfortably, but fortunately Blade and Rock were strapped to the walls so the shaking didn't do them much harm. It didn't so as much to unnerve then. They were Hunters, perhaps the single most dangerous job in the modern world. A little quaking wasn't about to shake them, not on a mission.

The shuttle quaked again, this time even harder then before. The pilot called back from the cockpit. "We have enemy air fire coming in strong, and the defense grid on the station is completely haywire, shooting at everything in the air!"

Blade turned to the cockpit. He couldn't see much through the narrow doorway and outside the window, but he could make out distant and not so distant flashed of light. "Can you get us in close enough?"

The pilot howled at the transport and cursed it for not being agile enough then answered Blade in a yell. "It sure as hell won't be easy! We're almost there, just hold on. It's going to be getting a lot rougher then this…"

Rock suddenly looked to Blade with worry on his face. "So what are we going to do?"

The shuttle began to shake very violently, harder and longer then anytime before. Blade just grimaced in annoyance and answered Rock, "We just sit tight till we get there. First thing we do when we get in is find any evidence of the science team, then we see if the station is repairable, if not we clear out Maverick presence as much as possible, try to take out as many of them as possible before we leave."

Rock tried to diminish his nervousness. "What if we're still in the station when it falls?"

"Then we're scrap," answered Blade calmly, but Rock didn't seem to take too well to his partner's comment. Blade saw it in his reaction and went on. "Don't worry, we'll be out in plenty of time before then. The science team comes first."

Rock nodded. The transport took another hard hit and the pilot cursed profusely at the open air. "Blazin hell! What is that bloody thing!?" he cried.

Blade and Rock turned quickly and tried to view out the cockpit window as best they could. It was hard to see, everything was near pitch black and the laser fire didn't do much to shed a whole lot of light. However they were able to quickly identify the object to which the pilot had referred.

A giant green reploid that looked like a dragon was flying around the station with a gattling gun breath that fired plasma spheres each with ability of a devastating blow to the station. The station was much larger then the dragon, so it didn't seem like even its most destructive blows were doing much. Often it glided into the station and tore at it with its bare hands. Rock recognized it immediately.

"That's a D.R.A.G.O.N. air assault unit! An assimilated Maverick design. But X destroyed the last one at Sky Lagoon!"

"Looks like there's one more," said Blade. "That thing is destroying the station. We don't have much time."

Rock turned his head to Blade. "What are we going to do? We can't possibly fight that thing!"

"No," said Blade, "Our goal isn't to fight it. It may be strong, but the station's hull is stronger. We still got some time to infiltrate and rescue the science team, and we're not leaving till we do that."

Rock paused a moment, as if started by Blade's commands until he had finished his own thoughts in his head and gave a nod of confirmation. 

The pilot called back. "Look, we're in range and I'm bailing out of here. If that DRAGON notices this transport I'm as good as dead. Sorry, this is as close as you get."

Blade nodded. "It's alright, we'll take it from here." Blade turned to Rock. "Ready?"

Rock just smirked. He was ready to take on the world if he had to. "Let's do this."

They both systematically unbuckled themselves from the wall and teleported out in a flash of light. The transport shook again just after as the pilot turned around to head out. That was as close as he'd ever want to come again.

* * *

The whole station shook like an earthquake. Sirens blared and red lights flashed in every corridor. Pipes broke, wall fixtures exploded. Coldly and cruelly the ship systems had turned on the occupants and became chaotic, powerful, and destructive. The soldiers and officers fought for their lives, but amidst the sudden chaos there was too much panic and anarchy to think clearly. Scientists, soldiers, and workers all alike were either killed or became highly erratic and soon became Mavericks themselves, turning on their former comrades with the strength of a blind bulldozer.

When the chaos hit, the soldier had no idea what to do, it all happened in such a blur. One second he was patrolling with his friends, then the station took a great tilt and alarms went off. He rushed with his fellow soldiers who picked up their arms. They searched throughout the station only to find carnage. People they knew, good and decent reploids, and some not so good and decent. Inoperative, destroyed, sprawled throughout the station. It didn't take the soldiers to find out long what had happened when their friends began to fall, attacked from behind by simple robotic devices, having gone haywire and now attacking them. They knew then that they were doomed. The virus had come for them.

The soldier had hesitated, it cost him a dear friend's life who now laid lifeless corridors and corridors away. He ran, ran for his life when the Mavericks started appearing. Why did he do that? HOW did he do that? He was a soldier Reploid! He was designed to fight no matter what the circumstance! But his feet did not lie. He was alive, shaken, but alive. They're all dead, he thought. The Mavericks got them all. They'll come for me, next.

It was too much confusion, it had all happened so quickly. The soldier gripped his plasma rifle close as he began to rise his courage. He was going to die, no doubt about it now. Might as well take as many of those Maverick bastards with me. 

Footsteps. He could hear the metal ching of reploids off. He heard battle sounds, explosions and the sound of metal pounding and slicing through metal. They're coming for me. I'll get them first. He quickly ducked behind a piece of rubble and sat there with his back against it.

The soldier waited a little bit longer. He would not disgrace the Repliforce, no matter how little of it was left. Then he heard them approach. Now!

The soldier jumped from his position and cried out as he held the trigger on the plasma rifle down and aimed at the approaching reploids. He fired a rapid machine gun volley of plasma fire, not caring what he hit, not caring if he hit, just that he was doing something before he died.

"Get down!" cried one of the reploids. The two of them jumped out of the way. The soldier didn't care e kept on shooting them. Die Mavericks!

There was a quick ching and a sharp pain in the soldiers left arm as he threw the gun to the ground and grabbed it. He cried out from the pain, but before he knew what had hit him a black Reploid had leaped ver the rubble and pinned him to the ground. 

Blade shot out his left blade and held it point just in front of the soldier's throat. "We're not Mavericks!!" he called.

Rock jumped over the rubble and ran just behind Blade. He gazed at Blade with his sword at the soldier's throat. He acts really fast, Rock thought. I need to acquire that. 

The soldier looked Blade over once then turned to look at Rock. He could see from how calm they were they couldn't be Mavericks. "I, I'm sorry. This station has been completely infested! Who are you and what are you doing here!?"

Blade let up his pin and stepped back, his blade retracting back into his arm. "We're Blade and Rock, Maverick Hunters. We came as soon as we heard of the distress. What happened here?"

The soldier stood up. Hunters, of course. He never thought he'd love a Hunter after what they did to Repliforce, but at the moment he could've kissed the two. "I have no idea. I was with my comrades when the alarms went off, then Mavericks started appearing everywhere and taking us out quickly." He hesitated. "H, how is everyone else? What's going on here?"

"I think that's obvious," spoke Rock. "You're station has been contaminated with the Maverick virus. All the systems are near completely contaminated."

"Then, the others?" asked the soldier.

"We're not sure yet," said Blade stolidly. "We saw a lot of casualties on our way here, but we haven't seen any sign to verify or deny survivors. What we need to know is where the science team might be. Do you have any idea?"

"The science team? Oh, I see, they're civilians in the eyes of you Hunters. I understand." The soldier paused and picked up his rifle off the floor. Still warm. "If the soldiers have survived, the scientists should be located on deck 6. There's an emergency escape launch bay there. The labs are right above it a deck. If they're not there, then they're already dead."

Blade nodded. "Thank you."

Blade then turned to leave. Rock called to the soldier, "Hey! Come with us, all personnel need to evacuate this hunk of junk immediately."

The soldier lowered his head in silence a moment. Blade stopped and turned back to watch. "No," spoke the soldier. "I am Repliforce soldier. There are not many of us left, and I will not disgrace that name. I cannot leave my post until I am either dead or the Maverick threat is gone. 

Rock gestated with his hands in surprise. "Are you crazy? Didn't you just hear what we said? This entire station is contaminated HEAVILY with the Maverick virus! You'll be dead for sure!"

"I am a soldier of Repliforce!" shouted the soldier. "I can die no other way."

Rock knew what the soldier was saying, but still he could not let him sacrifice himself. He was prepared to go on till Blade put his hand on Rock's shoulder. "Rock, come on. He has made his choice," he said calmly.

Rock gave up. He could sense Blade's connection to the individual and realized that in the same circumstance that's exactly what Blade would say too. With a look of acceptation Rock turned his back to the soldier and began to walk away with Blade. 

Suddenly the station shook and titled as Blade and Rock hit the far wall until the station realigned itself. "What was that!?" cried Rock.

The soldier stood up. "The anti-grav chambers are deactivating…that marks the fifth one."

"How many are there?" asked Rock. 

"Twelve. The station is designed so that it can stay up even with only two. It's only a matter of time now…"

Rock thought hard again about the soldier's commitment, then he heard Blade's voice behind him. "Come on Rock, we don't have much time."

* * *

The level of Maverick infestation in the station was unbelievable. Never before in their careers had Rock or Blade witnessed such a high level of Maverick corruption concentrated in a single point. Nearly all the station's systems were malfunctioning or completely shot from the wide spread contamination, which all too often led to them fighting with even simple robotic station equipment. Through the corridors was an assortment of rubble, flying sparks, malfunctioning doors and lights, and scrap heaps that were once active reploids. The destruction was horrible.

They soon found out communication with headquarters was completely obsolete, they would be own their own. Two lone hunters in a station full of Mavericks, growing even more infested by the seconds. It was hardly a dream vacation, but they had seen worse. Blade retained his colder exterior, he didn't let any of the sights around the station touch him in anyway. Rock, however, was still cooping with the level of chaos within the station. What hit him the most were the remnants of the soldiers aboard the station. How had they died? How had the Maverick virus so ruthlessly slain them in their tracks? Did they go out fighting? Fighting, like that soldier they had met?

It had taken them awhile, dealing with faulty lifts and security systems gone haywire, but they had made their way through the rubble. With new scratches and chips off their shoulders they had approached the hallway the earlier Repliforce soldier had directed them too. The station security to the lab area was less then cooperative in their entry and thus they had quite a difficult run having to completely dismantle it. The stench of battle reeked from them, and both were more then ready to leave the station now. But their objective in mind, they pressed on. How could they? They were Maverick Hunters, and their failure could mean total catastrophe. So they pushed on, determined as professionals, determined as Reploids, determined as Hunters.

The hallway was no different then the rest of the station, it too was now filled with debris and flashing lights. It was wide, with a double door at the end that would take them both to the lab entry where the scientist team should be located. A quick look at the area showed no signs of Maverick presence, so they walked towards the door. 

Behind them was a narrow lift shaft they had the rigorous task of climbing while fending themselves from renegade systems, and the hall was perfectly straight to the door in front of them with no detours of any kind. The alarm systems were still going, but they were beginning to die, the sirens becoming slower and deeper until they could no longer be heard. 

The hallway shook and tilted to one side again, this time Blade and Rock balanced themselves in a near wall to avoid falling to the floor. They waited till the station realigned itself to continue moving. 

Blade looked around him with a grin of resolve. _"Another one, that leaves only four generators left,"_ He thought to himself. They would need to hurry, perhaps evacuate along with the science team. It had taken them far longer then expected to reach them, and time was running thinner then before. They continued towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Blade pushed a button to the side, not truly expecting the door to respond, and indeed it didn't budge.

"Door's jammed," said Blade, "Rock, do you mind?"

Blade stepped aside as Rock approached the door, cracking his robotic knuckles. "Sure thing! I'll break 'er open."

Rock thrust his hands into the crack between the doors and with his strength tore them apart with only a small amount of minor, stuttering resistance. Rock dropped his arms from their fully outright stance between the doors and cautiously wandered into the darkness of the room before them. Blade stood in the doorway moment after him with is eyes darting back and forth scanning the room.

The room was abandoned that much was sure. The lights had gone completely off, and aside from a few minor sources of light the room was opaquely dark. The tables had been thrown aside, broken glass and various debri littered the floor. There were no signs of the science team.

Blade followed Rock into the darkness of the room. It felt eerie, more so then the empty hallways, even those with signs of significant struggle. 

"Blade?" begun Rock, still eyeing the devoid room, "where is the science team?"

Blade knelt to the ground to look over some of the rubble. Contently he raised his head and gazed at Rock. "I have no idea. Even if they had been able to evacuate immediately, there should still be some left, and we didn't see any science reploids in the corridors either."

It stung Rock a bit how calmly Blade could refer to those ravaged Reploid corpses, as if he didn't truly care how they had once been active and alive. He had come to learn much of his companion over the time they had been assigned to each other, and he knew that Blade really did care, but how could he be so cold about it like that? Even now Rock was still struggling to understand how even Mavericks could bring themselves to commit such unspeakable acts.

Blade stood up. "Something's off here. An entire science team just can't disappear. Either there'd be remains of some sort or they'd still be here."

Above Rock, into the bleak shadows of the ceiling a large object suddenly moved. In the darkness a red light shimmered, a covert disturbance in the darkness. Neither seemed to take any notice of it.

"Maybe they all have evacuated? You could be wrong, they may have all got out in time."

"I'm not wrong." Blade paused a moment and looked around the room. It just didn't FEEL right. "In any case, we should check the escape pods a deck down. I do not want to abandon this station until we have at least some evidence as to what happened to the entire science team."

Suddenly the doors behind them slammed shut, locking out the last bit of pure light they had. Rock ran to the doors and attempted to pry them open again. "What the? The doors are locked!"

Blade looked rapidly around the room and took a battle ready stance, both of his blades now protruding from his arms with a quick shimmer of light. "Something's here, Rock!"

Rock raised his fists and looked around the room. Then his eyes gazed up directly above Blade, caught by the red glow of a single eye gazing down at the two. A massive object clung to the ceiling. Rock begun to call to Blade, but it was too late, the giant spider like creature leaped from the ceiling and spun around. Blade turned around as the giant spider like robot with all eight arms in sharp blades dropped on top of him. Blade thrust his left sword into the spider-bot, but the strength of it forced him to the ground. The robotic mandibles of the machine opened up and jammed themselves into Blade's chest. Blade tremored and became engulfed by a chaotic red glow. He cried out as he felt the pain surge throughout his body.

"It, it's some kind of cyber-venom!" cried Blade. He couldn't move any longer as the virus continued to eat away at his systems.

"Blade!" shouted Rock, taking a step towards the creature. The spider-bot turned around on its sharp, blade like spindly legs and faced Rock. It had eight eyes lined in two columns. One of the bottom two was larger and glowing red while the other looked like a normal eye, rather then a bug's eye. It raised its two mandibles up, aiming at Rock. Rock stood ready in a fighting stance. "You're going to regret that, Maverick."

The spider-bot advanced upon Rock much quicker then he expected it could, making a large metallic clunking sound as its blade like legs stabbed into the floor. Rock leaped out of the way as the spider-bot rushed into the wall, denting it and causing various debree to fly out from it. Rock recovered to his feet quickly enough, but the spider-bot had already spun around raised its mandibles again. Rock looked up and leaped out of the way as two, odd, thin lasers were shot out of the mandibles and laid on the floor a moment before dissipating, more like the silk of a spider's web.

This time rock rushed forward to the spider-bot. Before it reacted Blade grabbed both of the bot's mandibles and used them as leverage to start swinging the spider-bot about him. After awhile the mandibles just tore out and sent the spider flying into a nearby wall, hitting it at full speed. Again the spider recovered quickly, but before Rock could do anything it had already climbed the wall and returned to ceiling above Rock, rather hard to see in the shadows. 

"Get back down here!" he shouted to the eight-legged Maverick.

Sparks were pouring from the removed mandibles on the spider-bot. It opened its mouth and let out a terrible hiss as its large red eye began to glow again. A part of its abdomen section opened up and launched eight small spider drones that rained down upon Rock.

Rock looked around him as the small spider-drones, just larger then his foot, came alive and started charging towards him as a miniscule swarm. He raised his foot to kick the first way, but found out how dangerous each drone was as the first let off a strong electrostatic charge that forced Rock's foot to retreat. Then they began to surround him, each discharging shocks that grew increasingly stronger. Rock kicked one away, but two of them jumped onto him, one on his arm and another on his back, continuing to shock him. Rock tore off the first one and threw it to the wall, and then retreated from the rest while failing to grasp the one lodged on his back. 

Rock tossed himself into the wall as hard as he could, smashing the drone behind him, but more continued to come. Before he knew what hit him the spider-bot dropped from the ceiling landing dead on top of him, smacking him the floor beneath its massive body. The spider-bot then began to raise its first two blade legs to descend upon the helpless Rock. 

There was a large, light blue whir that went flying through the first left, slicing it off neatly and sharply. A second whirl removed the other raised leg. The decrepit spider-bot screeched as two more sliced throw it, one taking off all three remaining legs on the other side, and another through its main body. This was all followed by a white figure leaping into the air and coming crashing down on the spider-bot's head, piercing it with a laser sword. The Reploid leaped back as the spider-bot gave one last screech and collapsed the ground, deactivating for good. 

Rock scuttled out from under it and picked himself back up. He quickly turned to Blade, who was just now on his knees, still wit ha fading glow. "Blade!" he cried, "are you alright?"

"I'm, fine, Rock. My systems have shut out the virus, it will now, ugh, hardly be terminal."

"That was reckless!" shouted Rock's savior. At the moment, Rock had forgotten about him with Blade's condition, but abruptly turned to face him. This Reploid was a rather striking one, with the figure of a wolf standing upright. His head was entirely canine, with a very short go-tee forming off the end of his lower jaw. He had a sleek, muscular build and noble, unmoving eyes. He had a wolf's tail, which seemed to move by a mind of its own. In all he seemed to make the dashing figure if a white knight. Even his voice had been strong, noble, and commanding. His laser saber deactivated, leaving only a diamond shaped hilt and handle, which he locked just behind his right shoulder. He then raised both his arms as from the spider-bot and around it more of the deactivated sabers started levitating and slowly floating back to him and locking into various parts of him. There were two on each side of his hips, criss-crossed, one each under each of his arms, the hilt stopping just before each hand, and one behind each shoulder. "You could have been killed! What are you two doing here anyway? I don't recognize either of you from the Repliforce!"

Blade tried to stand up, but couldn't, and remained on his knees. "We're Blade, and Rock of the Maverick Hunters. We responded to the disaster here as soon as we heard about it." Blade paused a moment to contain himself. "Wh, who are you? You don't appear to be from Repliforce either!"

The wolf's face remained stern, his voice noble. "I am Saber Wolf, head of RAC exterior operations! So, this is how the Hunter's respond?" He put an emphasis of pride in his first sentence and an emphasis of disgust in his last. "Reckless fools, don't even care about your own lives…"

Rock was growing angry with his attitude towards Hunters. He had encountered it all too often. For the risks and peril he put himself in everyday for these people, the way they'd just spit at you was appalling. "Hey! We came here on a mission to rescue the science team!"

"Well then you're too late!" responded Saber Wolf. 

"What?" asked Rock, confused.

"The RAC relief teams have already been here for awhile, and we managed to successfully secure and rescue the entire science team, not to mention many other Reploids aboard this station. You see OUR objective is not destruction, Hunters, we're here to save, while you are off fighting with everything this station has to offer. You disgust me."

Rock stepped forward. "Take that back! We put our lives on the line everyday for all life on this planet!"

Saber Wolf did not seem effected. "Hmmph, what little good it did the brave soldiers and scientists aboard this station."

Blade was now standing, but the pain from the venom lingered on. One of his eyes remained half-open, flinching from the pain. "Under what jurisdiction did the Reploid Advancement Coalition enter this area? We were not informed of having given permission to your channels to enter this area."

"Had we waited for authorization, lives would have been lost. You Hunters seem to fail to grasp a concept so simple as that." 

Rock would of continued, but Blade interjected, still writhing a little from the pain. "Look, Saber Wolf, we are very grateful for RAC's assistance in this case, but your presence here is unauthorized, so I'm going to have to ask you to come down to headquarters with us."

Saber Wolf then grinned, with his arms crossed. "I like you, Hunter, but now is not the time for such formalities. I don't know if you noticed in that fight of yours, but we are now down to two generators. This station is hanging by the thread, and I suggest you evacuate immediately. Unless of course you want to see if you can live the ride down as well."

Saber Wolf spun around and began pacing out of the room. Blade was still leaning over, an arm holding his chest. He reached out for Saber Wolf and shouted, "Hey! Wait! You need to come down to HQ with us! Or…"

Saber Wolf stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Or what? You'll call us Mavericks!? Haven't you learned from your mistake with Repliforce? Take it up with us later, I'm securing the rest of the station and leaving. I suggest you take the pods down one level, there should still be plenty left." He then left them without giving them a chance to continue.

"W, wait!" called Blade, trying to get to his feet, but he only fell back to the ground.

Rock rushed to his friend's side. "Blade, we need to get you out of here."

"Didn't you hear me? My systems have quarantined the virus, I'll be fine! We need to follow Saber Wolf!"

Rock looked his friend over. He may have been telling the truth about his systems having locked away the virus, but it was more then obvious he was still suffering, beyond what even his ability to withstand pain was. "No, we don't even have time Blade. There's only two generators left, and I'm sure you don't want to be here when the next one goes offline. Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

Blade turned his head to look Rock in the face. He knew better then to continue his argument, and gave in as his friend helped him and they began their way out the doors and towards the lower deck. 

****************

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ it had begun to settle down. Both missions had ended and many wounded Hunters were coming in and in need of repair and aid. Zero was still at the HQ Command, overseeing all of the operations. Command was still overly crowded as many Reploids passed through, some leaning off the shoulder of another on their way to be repaired. Zero watched observantly as they all wandered on. Then he noticed coming towards him two Hunters he recognized immediately. 

Blade and Rock approached him slowly, with Blade leaning on top of Rock. They booth looked pretty beat up from their mission, but it was a relief just to see them come back alive. "Rock! Blade!" shouted Zero as he ran to them. He stopped before them as Blade raised his head to look at him. "Are you guys ok?"

Rock grinned. "Yeah, nothing we couldn't handle!"

Zero smiled. "Great. How did the mission go? Where's the science team."

"We don't know," answered Blade quietly.

Zero seemed confused. "What?"

"Well, you see, we had some complications," said Rock, trying to explain the situation.

"What kind of complications?" inquired Zero.

"Well, you see, we found them, but then we didn't. Well, we went to where they were suppose to be, but then we got attacked and there was this guy, you see…"

"RAC had relief teams there before us, headed by Saber Wolf," interjected Blade, cutting to the point of Rock's explanation. 

"The RAC?" said Zero in surprise. He lowered his head in thought. "Since when did the RAC have on sight teams to handle Maverick out breaks?" Zero paused a moment, calculating the information further. "And second, why weren't we informed? That area was under our complete jurisdiction, and we gave no such authorization. What WAS the RAC doing there!?"

"Apparently our job," answered Blade with a hint of pain, "only better. They were there before us, and had already handled the situation, perhaps even better then we could've."

"You saw Saber Wolf?" questioned Zero.

Blade nodded. "He saved us from an assassin spider-bot. I told him to come to HQ, he said take it up with their channels."

"Yes, we'll have to do that very soon. But it doesn't answer my question, why didn't the RAC at least inform us before? And just where did those relief teams come from? They'll certainly have alto of answers to give when we address them for this."

"Right," answered Blade. He cringed a bit more in pain.

"Blade, you need to be repaired immediately. Go to the infirmary and have that problem fixed," suggested Zero mildly.

"It's alright, I'll live," said Blade.

"Nonsense! Look at you! You can barely hold yourself! We just recruited a new Reploid medical there, his name is Lifesaver and supposedly he can work miracles, especially in combating various viri."

"Lifesaver? THE Lifesaver?" said Rock. "He's one of the top leading Reploid scientists, isn't he? The one who's developing multiple vaccines and such with research on the Maverick virus?"

Zero nodded. "The very one. I can see Blade doesn't seem very willing, so please take him down to the infirmary Rock, make sure he takes his medicine." Zero couldn't help but grin while saying it.

Blade just lowered his face in defeat as Rock and him turned around and started to head down to the infirmary. 

Zero watched as they left, but his smile faded as his mind wondered over the RAC. _"Just what is the RAC up too…."_

****************

The room was completely dark with the exception of one concentrated spotlight aimed at the floor. A presence could be felt, perhaps multiple ones, but given the darkness they were and would remain completely concealed.

Saber Wolf suddenly entered the darkness, and approached the spotlight. He entered it and immediately began to kneel, with his head bowed. He did look very chivalrous. "I have returned from the mission, a complete success."

Out of the darkness spoke a voice. It was calm, light, and somehow commanded a sense of power. But not that like a military general. The power this voice commanded seemed deeper, a greater power, a power of soul and spirit, like that of some great philosopher or theologian. "Excellent work, Saber Wolf. Again, your work is much appreciated by the council. Did you find what we were looking for?"

"Yes, everything was there as you said," replied Saber Wolf humbly.

"Great. Piet should be able to use this greatly to his advantage now. You have done us a great service. What of the station?"

"It fell to the ground at 01:00. The science team, and many soldiers were evacuated in time."

"Good."

"However, there is one…problem," spoke Saber Wolf suddenly.

"Problem? What sort of problem?"

"There were two Maverick Hunters aboard the station."

"Maverick Hunters? Did you meet them?"

"Yes. They will be contacting the RAC soon about our involvement."

"That we can handle. How about containment? How much do the Hunter's know?"

"They know nothing."

"Are you positive, Saber Wolf?"

"Yes, sir. They knew nothing of what was really happening."

"Did you happen to get these two Hunter's names?"

"Yes. One of them was what I believe to have been a mining Reploid, only modified. He called himself Rock. Another…I did not recognize. His name was Blade."

There was a pause a moment, and for a second Saber Wolf wondered if he had said something wrong. Then the voice replied, "Did you say, 'Blade'?"

"Yes, sir. Is that a problem?"

"No…no, it's not a problem at all. Thank you again for your services, Saber Wolf. You are dismissed."

Saber Wolf arose to his feet, his hand across his chest. He bowed quickly and soon left the dark room through a door unseen."

Suddenly a voice, a deep, gargantuan voice that caused the ground to shake spoke, "Interesting turn of events, isn't it?"

"Yes," answered the first voice. "I didn't quite expect for it to happen like this."

"We will need to approach this situation carefully…" said a third voice. This one was void of all emotion or influence. It was quiet, and at the same time eerie. 

"You are correct. Let us observe this situation for a bit, before we decide to take any actions. We are so close now to our final objective, but yet we must remain patient. The time, is not now."

"And when do you feel the right time will be?" spoke the ominous, heartless voice.

"It will be soon, very soon…." 


	4. Unsung Hunters Part 3: Unlikely Allies

Unsung Hunters: Unlikely Allies  
**Author:** Laserkid  
(Collaboration of Magus and Laserkid)

It has been several days since the incident at the Repliforce tower, Blade has completely healed, there have been no major incidents in the last few days, and Steele has not shown up again…however today a major disturbance has occurred. Several Mavericks have attacked Central Park. Commander X had been sent to investigate but has not reported back to base for over 3 hours.

**Maverick Hunter HQ:**

"Come on X, give me a sign…I don't want to lose you…" Commander Zero sighed to himself at his desk. He had been through far too much to lose his friend now. If X didn't report SOMETHING within the next hour, protocol would state he had to send another team in. He WOULD just go in himself but he had the curse of a desk job for the time being. He couldn't just up and leave, as much as he'd love to do as much.

Suddenly the radio began to fizzle in.

"This….X…Request…..Backup……High…..Read me?" X's voice came over the com with a lot of scratching.

"X we read you, but barely, we'll send backup if you need it." Zero replied over the com.

"…Please…dangerous…prepared." X's voice came in jumbled.

"I think I know who to send…damn my duties…I WANT to go…but my shift at command post isn't over for a while…" Zero said, angry with his situation.

Meanwhile in Blade and Rock's quarters, Blade and Rock were conversing about their case, while playing chess.

"I can't escape the notion Steele was a Hunter…there's something…I can't really explain, it's a gut feeling from fighting him…" Blade said moving a rook forward.

"I know…strange guy…I almost pity him, being insane." Rock said moving a knight forward.

"Clever move Rock; but you underestimate my strategy." Blade said knocking the knight out with another that was close by.

"Check." Blade said smiling.

"I'll figure out how to beat you one of these days…" Rock said considering his next move.

Suddenly the lights in their room went on blazing alert.

"Looks like we'll finish this later…" Blade said.

"Right…just hope the RAC doesn't beat us to this one…those bratty overzealous people with no regard for the law really piss me off…" Rock said.

"They might but don't sweat them---at least they have a similar purpose…saving people." Blade said, but somehow he felt he was speaking a lie.

A few moments later Zero briefed the two on the situation.

"…X called for backup but with heavy interference, we suspect heavy resistance, you two are the best we have that are not out on patrol elsewhere, plus Steele may be involved…I have no way to confirm that but it is apparently a major incident and X is in the middle of it…I'd go myself but Signas is not slated to take over the command post for several hours still…I'm worried about X, you guys take care of him. The coordinates for beam in are on this." Zero said handing the two digital pads with location coordinates on them.

"We'll take care of it!" Blade said smiling, as he beamed out.

"I promise to take care of him if he gets hurt again." Rock said to Zero, as he beamed out after.

The scene upon beaming into Central Park was abhorrent—several Mavericks were running rampart and things were burning all over, several dead bodies were lying on the ground.

"Oh my God…" Rock said in shock. He had never seen so many humans dead…not even when his 'family' had been killed.

"Save your pity for later, or we're all going to be in that state." Blade said walking forward, homing in on X's signal.

Just then a Maverick leapt out and attacked Blade, surprising him.

Rock moved in quickly, smashing the Maverick to pieces with his fists.

"I think we both better concentrate…" Rock said as the two continued, looking for X.

"…Maverick scum!" X shouted in the distance, several blasts and groans were heard.

"Commander X! We're here to aid you!" Rock yelled as he jumped into the foray, knocking several Mavericks out with an attack.

Blade followed with several slashes from his blades, taking more out.

"Are you guys a sight for sore eyes! My comlink got damaged fighting these guys, my beam system with it…" X commented.

X, Rock, and Blade stood in formation, X in the center.

Several more robots came in, surrounding them, but none attacking, just looking menacingly.

"Sigma wants a word with you Hunters." One of the Mavericks said snidely.

"Sigma can go to hell!" Blade said, not liking idea of being summoned by anyone he did not respect.

"Very well Hunter…we'll take you to him IN PIECES!" The Maverick said, there was no way to tell which was speaking from where they were.

Suddenly a rather large purple blast knocked a few Mavericks out.

"Crap! Not now!" The Maverick Commander shouted.

"Take'em down NOW!" Blade said as his blades came out again, and he went at attacking Mavericks.

Rock followed, using his strength to bash the Mavericks.

X followed by blasting, still the purple blasts continued to rain down on the Mavericks followed by a sadistic laugh.

"If you cannot handle ME Mavericks, how do you intend to fight off three Hunters here who take you seriously!" The menacing voice said.

"We have no time for this! We almost had them but thanks to your GAME Steele, we may have lost them, I WILL inform Sigma about this one!" The Maverick Commander could be heard replying.

"Steele helped us?!" Rock said confused.

Steele came jumping down, sword unsheathed, and cutting down the Maverick in front of him.

"I don't believe in tricks Hunter. Nor do I owe an allegiance to any Maverick. I will kill you on equal terms—I don't want your soul to ever believe it had a chance." Steele said as he killed another Maverick who was about to knock Rock out.

"I still don't trust you…but thank you for your help." Rock said, backing away to smack the daylights into more Mavericks.

"So my worthy Adversary we meet again!" Steele said to Blade who was slashing at some Mavericks not too far from him.

"As Rock well put it we don't trust you. But I welcome a challenge from you anytime." Blade said smirking.

"Your funeral Hunter, I may well take you up on that one in the future!" Steele said hacking down another Maverick.

It was not long before the Mavericks halted the assault, and fled.

"My work as a temporary ally is over Hunter—next I see you, you will die at my hands." Steele said, beaming away.

Suddenly a blue beam came down and appeared in the form a Saber Wolf.

"You! I have some questions for you from last time!" Blade said turning to Saber Wolf.

"I see the Hunters have managed to get here first…but you managed to destroy the area WITH the Mavericks. Typical." Saber Wolf commented.

"I'd have you know that was the Mavericks doings! You guys were no faster than us this time! We're fighting to stop them but we—" Rock began to say but X cut him off.

"That's OK Rock. Yes there was must destruction here, but unfortunately that is the casualties of war." X said.

"I see…how did you manage to fight them off so quickly…" Saber Wolf asked.

"We had 'help' in the form of the very Maverick Rock and I are assigned to neutralize. His name is Steele…he seems to be psychotic though, not Maverick…equally dangerous though." Blade answered.

"Interesting…well since I won't be needed, until next we meet Hunters." Saber Wolf said, beaming out.

"We'll help you bake to base commander X." Rock said.

"Thanks Rock...Having my beaming technology disabled is not fun…" X said.

"Steele…Saber Wolf…I have a feeling my destiny with you both is the same…" Blade said to himself, then turned to walk back to the base with X and Rock.

Meanwhile Saber Wolf returned to the darkness for a new report, entering the spotlight, kneeling, and bowing his head Saber Wolf began to speak.

"The Hunters beat us to it this time. Thanks to one they called Steele." Saber Wolf said.

A voice from the darkness came.

"We know of this Reploid saber Wolf, we will watch further, thank you for your information, you are dismissed." The voice said.

"The situation grows even more complicated." Another voice said after Saber Wolf had left.

"Indeed…with both Steele and Blade involved…the situation could become interesting." The first voice said in reply.

"You still believe we should only observe?" A third voice chimed in.

"For now…but the time comes closer." The first voice said.

Then all fell silent.

**Meanwhile in his bungalow Steele smiles viciously.**

"I will be your end Blade…but by single, unaided one on one combat!" Steele mused to himself, insane laughter followed.


	5. Unsung Hunters Part 4: The Fighting Spir...

Unsung Hunters: The Fighting Spirit  
**Author:** Magus  
(Collaboration of Magus and Laserkid)

The entire arena quaked with the high decibel speakers relentlessly blasting the air with a hard core, hard adrenaline pumping metal tune that transformed the normally sane(for the most part) audience into screaming, raving beasts being perpetuated on by the deafening beats and streaming light show. The arena was well sized, surrounding a large circle that at the moment was engulfed in an amazingly realistic holographic environment of a darkened metal forge with glowing red liquid metal. High above the circular fighting area hovered a giant four-screen machine depicting every smallest detail of the ongoing fight to the fans. Several flying automated cameras hovered around the arena as well as inside and outside of the stage. 

A large and impressive array of pyrotechnics and lasers accented the already overwhelming atmosphere and caused the roaring screams within the subterranean arena to only increase in massive volume.

Two rather fearsome looking reploids were dueling it out one on one within the holographic arena, one was already missing an arm and had many exposed circuits, sparking randomly as he tried to defend himself against his offensive opponent, but he was failing horribly.

The dominating reploid smashed a hard felt fist into his opponents head that hit with enough force to remove his victim's jaw with a great deal of sparks and an mutated attempt at screaming. The second reploid only stumbled back and to the ground from the pain. The first reploid grinned at his coming victory, having only taken minor damage. He turned to face the audience (which for him was nearly invisible due to the holographic field) and raised his arms and yelled to hear the crowds scream even harder then before.

Unknown to him his opponent had already picked himself back up, holding the empty, spark-flinging socket where his arm had once been. His eyes narrowed in a fierce anger behind his gloating opponent. Before his opponent knew what had happened, the wounded reploid picked up his fallen arm and rushed at him and in a quick blow swung his severed arm to land a denting strike to his opponent's head, knocking him to the floor and causing some minor cracks. The crowd completely loved every moment of it.

The fallen reploid quickly recovered and with a zealous rage and yell charged after his opponent. The following brutal assaults were engulfed by the crowds screaming and strobe lights of all colors flashing and zooming across the stadium. The flying cam drones floated in and out, with the raging battle in the Arena deep below them, with one fateful eye watching from within the crowds, one eye.

*** * * * ***

Blade and Rock walked into the HQ's control room which was still busily occupied by many reploids manning their various stations. In the middle of the mess stood Zero, still overseeing all as it happened, and next to him was the reploid himself, X. The two were discussing something with a taller Reploid who resembled a soldier from Repliforce.

Blade approached the three as they broke from their conversation and turned to face Blade Rock. "Commander X, Blade and Rock reporting as requested, sir," stated Blade standing at attention. At first Rock was a little surprised by Blade's sudden formality, but before anyone noticed he snapped to attention as well.

The soldier reploid placed his hand over his chin and examined the two hunters. "So, these are the men you were telling me about, Zero?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, Blade and Rock are some of our top Hunters. They're responsible for the discovery of the X-Hunter HQ a few years back," replied Zero wit ha smile.

"I see," replied the tall soldier. He was bigger then any of the other reploids standing there.

Rock looked at the soldier's face, he could swear he knew who he was, but he couldn't lay a finger on it.

X turned to the soldier. "I feel they're more then worthy for the assignment."

The soldier nodded and seemed to drift into deeper thought and turned around. Rock couldn't help himself any longer. "Excuse me, who are you?" he asked eagerly.

The soldier grinned and spun back to face the two Hunters, his hands held behind his back. "Hunter! That is no way to address your CO!"

"My, what?" asked Rock.

"Sorry for the lack of formality," said Zero, "Rock, Blade, I want you to meet the new Commander of the Maverick Hunters, Commander Signas."

"THE Signas!? I thought you were in the Repliforce!" shouted Rock in amazement.

"Indeed, I was, but it is obvious my abilities are far more needed here. We can't have our best agents working desk jobs, can we?"

Rock was still shocked but quickly recollected himself and stood at full attention next to the unwavering Blade. "Sir! Apologies, sir!" Rock states very militantly.

Signas grinned. "At ease, hunters." Rock and Blade complied. "I am now the newest member of the Maverick Hunter force, but Zero and X have taken their time to get me acquainted with the system. Let's get a few thing's straight right off the bat, the Maverick Hunters is an auxiliary military force, and I intend to run it as such. Everything will run through the proper chain of command, and the chain of command shall be thoroughly respected. Second of all, I am now at the top of that chain of command, and while I am new I do rely fully upon every single member of this organization. My orders must be respected; they shall always be for the intentional benefit of every member of this team. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Replied Blade and Rock simultaneously.

"Very good," said Signas. "That being said, it is a pleasure to meet you hunters, I have heard much about you two. In fact, X and Zero have put you at the top of recommendation for this next assignment. If you two would care to elaborate…"

Zero stepped forward. "We just received permission to do a full investigation as to the RAC's true integrity. We're not sure if they're related to the Mavericks or not, but we have suspicions there is something fishy with them, and since they've been so kind as to disregard many of our codes in their process of work, we've decided it's time to be sure we know who our allies are."

X added, "In actuality, our permission is just to observe the RAC. I don't like this, but Zero's right, something is suspicious about the entire organization, so we are launching a full investigation, however it's going to be a classified covert operation, we can't afford to be discovered in this."

"I see," said Blade. "So, where do we start?"

"This is where things get sticky," stated Signas. "We believe that the RAC is involved in sponsorship to the underground, 'legalized' Reploid arenas." Blade raised an eyebrow. "As we know it, the Arena is a brutal pit between two or more Reploids in hand to hand combat in a VR projected arena. The fight's usual persist until all the opponents are no longer able to fight. A very brutal sport, but it rakes in huge amounts of cash every year. Cash we believe has been partially going to the RAC itself to help build its power base as an enterprise."

Signas reached on the table behind him and lifted up two small cards, no bigger then a dog tag. "We're sending in two agents to investigate the arena and find any relevance to the RAC. Blade, Rock, do you accept this mission?"

Blade grinned to himself. It was a dream come true. "With pleasure, sir."

Rock stood tall. "Yes, sir!"

Signas nodded and handed the cards to Blade and Rock. "Yes, these two told me you'd say that. Then consider this assignment yours. Remember this is a covert ops mission, as of the moment you leave this facility you will not be in the Maverick Hunters until you return. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" answered Blade and Rock simultaneously again.

"I have no doubt in your abilities. We were able to pull a few strings and get those two passes, one's for a fighter and the other is for his trainer, so that the trainer can scoop around while the fighter is more occupied," said Signas.

Blade looked over the card with a look of curiosity. "I don't understand…" he said puzzled.

"Don't understand, what?" asked Signas.

"This tag says I'm Rock's trainer."

"Yes, so?"

Blade looked around him real quick before turning his attention back to Signas. "I feel given the circumstances I would be better suited to be the one to fight in the arena while Rock looks around."

"Hunter, those assignments were made that way for a reason. Given everything X and Zero have told me, your skills would be far more suited to infiltrating any areas of the arena. Rock can fend for himself, can he not?"

"Of course, sir," said Rock, still a bit surprised. The idea of having to fight a normal reploid in the arena wasn't really appealing to him. He knew just how out of hand those arenas could get, and they were hardly ever about good sportsmanship.

"Good then. My assignment is clear. Besides, they can't be changed now; each tag is coded to the both of you respectfully."

Blade lowered his head, as was Rocks. "Understood, sir." His heart slowed down now, his eagerness to see what the arena life was really like died down. He had hoped his want for blood didn't show too much as he stood back up. Damnit, Blade, he thought to himself, just calm down, you should be glad you don't have to hurt any reploids. His thoughts were of little, awkward condolence though.

"This operation is very serious," said X with a hint of hesitance in his voice. It was more then obvious he didn't like the idea all together of it, but even X knew when something was necessary and when it wasn't. He had learned the hard way to contain his heart. "The RAC is a very powerful enterprise, and now that they're stepping into our genre, we NEED to know just what they're about. If you can find ANY links from the arena to the RAC it would help us tremendously in investigating them. But we can't afford either of you to be caught, no one can recognize that Maverick Hunters are there."

"I see, so that's why neither of you two are going…" assumed Blade quietly.

"That's correct," answered Signas. "Obviously Zero and X are a little too famous, they'd be recognized immediately by someone or another. You two, however, should be able to slide right under the belt undetected. You two leave in an hour to head to the arena, you'll both needs your wits about you, so be prepared. If there are no further questions, dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" answered Rock and Blade simultaneously, who also left together to go prepare for their mission, both a little disgruntled.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked X as he watched them leave.

"They'll do fine, X, no need for us to worry," assured Zero, his eyes just as fixated on the two hunters.

**

* * *

**

Blade and Rock didn't care for their assignments. Both knew that Blade wanted to be in the arena and that Rock sure as hell wanted out of it, but Blade wouldn't admit it and Rock wouldn't say anything. It was never their job to like their orders. Getting prepared didn't take long, Rock reported to Lifesaver to do a final systems analysis and make sure everything was running at peak efficiency, meanwhile Blade prepared in his own, unique, way.

The two were talking together down the halls of the Maverick Hunter HQ, on their way to be sent off on their mission. They wore their passes around their necks, which was a needless reminder that they were not hunters the moment they left the building.

"Blade?" asked Rock as they walked down the halls. Blade's silence was taken as a "what?" and Rock continued. "I don't feel too good about this."

"You'll do fine. Just keep your wits about you. Killing isn't legal, so don't worry," replied Blade shrewdly.

That didn't help Rock's mind at all. A lot of bad things could happen to a Reploid without the consequence of death. Rock had spent his entire life since joining the Maverick Hunters fighting and destroying Mavericks to end their needless violence. He hated it in everyway, and the idea of two sane Reploid's fighting and nearly killing each other purely for entertainment violated most everything Rock believed in. He kept his opinion silent, even to Blade. He couldn't back down from a mission like this; he couldn't let the others know he wasn't up to this kind of work.

"Blade! Wait up!" shouted X from the opposite end of the hallway. Blade and Rock stopped and turned to face the blue Reploid as he approached them at a running pace.

"Yes, Commander X?" asked Blade.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you real quick before you left Blade." X turned his head to Rock. "Rock, go on ahead, Blade will catch up to you in a few minutes."

Rock squinted his eyes wondering why, but didn't question X's command and headed down the hallway. X turned back towards Blade with a very serious look on his face.

"What is it, sir?" asked Blade, curious himself to know.

"I, I just wanted to wish you good luck, Hunter," answered X hastily.

Blade shifted the weight between his feet. "Thank you, Commander. Is that all you wanted?"

X lowered his head, obviously in some distress. "Pfft, I just don't have a good feeling about this mission. I don't like tending to such an underhanded business, and I especially don't like sending one of our best Hunters on it. This just reeks of trouble."

"I understand, but we need to be sure the RAC is really our allies, right? This is our only way to confirm that. Don't worry about us, X, I'll keep a good eye on Rock. Nothing can go wrong, it's a simple bit of espionage."

"Yeah, I know, still…" stated X unconvinced. "I just have a feeling for these things. If anything goes wrong, pull out, got it? And….take this.." X held out his hand, in which a small black mechanical dot rested, barely the size of a pencil eraser.

"What is it?" asked Blade looking over the stub of black metal.

"It's a sub-burst transmitter, a tool that our new mechanic, Douglas, fixed up for us. I had him make this especially for you. It will allow you to communicate to us in secret without being detected, even in the underground areas of the arena and past security. If necessary, contact us. If we find out something important, we'll try and contact you, you'll know we are when u feel a slight tingle."

Blade scooped up the small device and held it between his thumb and index finger while still examining it. "Thanks X, don't worry though, I'm sure we won't need it. How do I use it?"

"Oh, just put it on your neck, it'll keep itself in place. Tap it twice periodically to transmit and once to end a transmission."

"Alright, I'll stay in touch."

"Blade, please, be careful. We don't need to lose any more lives around here…."

Blade grinned. "You worry too much, Commander." Blade turned around, placing the small device on the side of his neck, it blended in perfectly with the black area on his neck. He continued pacing down the hall with X watching him leave. 

*** * ***

Security at the arena was more then some military installations. Hundreds of reploids and humans poured into the one level building that stood on the surface. They took the transit elevators on the short ride down to the underground establishment that rivaled a football stadium and throughout every inch of it were domestically armed guards. The fights were a giant attraction; unfortunately that attraction was indiscriminate and easily brought with it all kinds of unsavory individuals. The stadium HAD to have such a compliment of security to ensure that the hundreds of loyal patrons could remain as such.

Blade and Rock, however, did not need to navigate their way through the crowds and their lines, they were taken straight around to the other side. They both made careful observations along their way, first observing the surface building and then the guards and the crowd surrounding them, both kept silent. It was obvious it was a new tide, a new season of the arena must have recently started they both assumed. Many officials came in through their entranceway, and with them many reploids that looked as if they had been modeled in hell by their fearsome designs. One looked to be entirely made of spikes coming from every square millimeter of his stout body, others were tall with personal melee weaponry in them, and not a one looked to be in the mood to talk.

As Rock walked in line among them it was a whole new feeling. It's not as if he was afraid of them, in his career he had taken on many Mavericks along with Blade, Rock learned not to judge a book by its cover. These reploid's bodies, they were built for entertainment, not fighting, that was an unspoken mutual agreement Blade and Rock made as they waited their place amongst them on the descending transit. Rock could see it in Blade's eyes, he had learned very well to see that glint in them. Most any other being would take a look at Blade and almost think he was dead with his blank face, but Rock had learned otherwise by now; he had honed his own eyes to see what Blade kept so well hidden in his own icy glare. Rock had attuned his thoughts to model after his mentor's. So, it was natural that Rock was able to make the same conclusion as Blade in such a blunt matter.

Mavericks were the true threat, and underestimating even a helpless scientist gone Maverick could be a fatal mistake. No, Mavericks were far more insidious; they had no need to flaunt the great destructive powers they held within, not like these reploids. Those fans who cheered them had no idea what a Maverick was, they had never been on those deep-ended missions, looked into the eyes of a small maintenance reploid gone mad with power and possession and covered in blood. That was what Rock had come to establish as a forbidding reploid, not these overblown showcases. They were nothing like Mavericks; they were nothing like fear.

The lift came to a sudden halt as it landed at its destination deep underground. The gladiator's decked out in their full battle attire looked around them as the giant door in the lift opened into the large eloquent chamber that stood before them. There was some slight muttering between the fighters and their trainers and such. Rock and Blade didn't need to say a word. Out of just feeling it was right the crowd poured from the over-crowded transit to the wide open, finished metal chamber decked in extravagant red buntings hanging from the pillars and a long narrow carpet with gold lining racing down a small set of steps leading to a thick, rustic metal door. Blade's eyes patiently surveyed the room. All the gladiator's and their trainers were bunched together on the lower level, while the ceiling above them extended to a second, upper level that surrounded the chamber as an observatory. There were a few people hidden in the unlit darkness behind those metal slate railings, Blade couldn't make out whether they were human or reploid so he assumed both.

Blade nudged Rock quickly to gain the boy's wandering attention. He shifted his head as soon as Rock faced him to look towards various corners throughout the entire room on both levels. Rock squinted his eyes at first, but he could see what Blade was trying to point out. There were many discreet cameras skillfully tucked away just out of normal sight observing the room, all focused on the pit of gladiators. Blade then gave Rock a direct look, again saying everything that Blade wanted to be said. Rock nodded in acknowledgement. This was being televised.

The crowd that was watching them remained morbidly silent; Blade couldn't make out a word being said above them, even while various gladiators had begun small conversations among themselves. They were a bit too silent for his liking. Rock had by now taken notice of the same phenomenon and as he looked across the faces too shadowed to identify, he began to wonder just who they were. Various officials in the arena? Owners and businessmen? Perhaps even past champion gladiators in the arena, now observing the fresh blood? Despite his better side and the feeling that he was surrounded, Rock let his inventive imagination soar with the possibilities. Then something caught his eye, for just a second. He wasn't even sure if it was real, but as he turned his attention back towards the area he saw it, it was gone. He could have sworn he just saw something shine, a small red light, like an eye. Yes, a single glowing red eye from the crowd. It had just happened so fast Rock wasn't able to tell if it was a figment of his imagination or real.

Rock was snapped from his curious gaze into the area where the phantom eye had stared at him from as a slow paced yet heavy metal tune filled with the spirit of the ancient Olympians and the very heart of the arena came on. It was amazing just how well the music that was played in the arena seem to fit the mood. They must've been really good at their entertainment.

Trumpets played and a spotlight projected to the small both that stood on top of the giant metal door way, all attention was diverted from the gladiator's now to the figure, draped in a long red cape appeared.

From out of the shadow's the stately being prominently walked into the spot light. This high-held reploid, decked like an ancient Greek king in full gold armor with embroidered metal stood tall before the crowd. A coronet with a gold jewel in the forehead rested upon his head above his radiating face which was filled with a joyous expression. This grand reploid easily stood above most of the gladiator's, being a few feet taller then Blade. He had a red cape fit for a king wrapped around him. 

There was a sudden hush as the golden, metal being raised his thick metal hand to the crowd. With a smile on his face he looked readily and eagerly upon all the new arrivals. Then he spoke, his voice was strong and resonated with a golden tone of equal regality of his gold appearance. "Welcome, fighters and champions! You stand here before the very gates of Valhalla. Beyond these doors lies the fires of heaven and hell, the flames of purification! You have come here, some seeking fame, some seeking reward, others seeking glory. Pass beyond these gates and all shall be yours, but so is challenge, so is struggle. You have been chosen as the next generation of fighters to add your blood and circuits to our already elite brand of seasoned champions. You will prove yourselves before the world, either of your strength, or of your failure. Pain is a reality for all of you, but you are here as warriors. There is no escape now from your destiny, the world awaits YOU! Fight, live, and rejoice in another day of survival! Here is where true reploid's are made! Here is where a reploid can truly learn what he is! With will, skill, and power we lay before you the champion's of the past. And indeed, should any of you survive the fires, you will enter Valhalla, for whatever goal you have sought. But first you must prove yourselves, here, in the greatest display of integrity and combat ever on the face of mother Earth! In the Arena!"

There was a triumphant cheer from miscellaneous gladiator's and such, apparently moved by the speech. Rock was just amazed at the barbarism that now surrounded him from every direction; he didn't even take notice of the sudden glint in Blade's eye as he stood cross-armed listening to the orator's speech. Outside he let no one hear the voice inside him that was whispering, he let no one see the inner face that grinned. He wanted to keep it buried for as long as he could.

"I am Apollo, the Master of this Arena! Many have come before you and many shall still come after you, shall you prove yourself worthy enough to fight those battle-hardened gladiator's who have EARNED our title of champion? To all those who seek it, I welcome you to my arena. Now enter, and view the same hallways that champion's before you once walked before they, too, had proven themselves. Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow you may die!"

The grand metal doors beneath Apollo's stand creaked with deep sound of the metal screeching across the floor as they slowly opened towards the gladiators. Rather purposefully a bright light illuminated the hallway on the other side of the doorway from the currently dark room they were in. After looking upon it, the gladiator's sluggishly wandered through it, this officially entering the arena as they headed towards the barracks where they would be staying for the duration of their novice session in the arena. Blade and Rock were some of the last to leave, tailing behind the small and deadly looking crowd before them. Just before entering the brightly illuminated doorway, Blade paused as a moment. Rock just ahead of him and across the threshold turned around curiously to him.

Blade stood with one foot above him on the steps, staring up at the grand, golden being who called himself Apollo. For some reason he couldn't stop, as if his eyes had a mind of their own and had to gaze up at the creature. And, for just a second, Apollo lowered his eyes and locked dead into Blade's gaze. There seemed to be a communication between the two that Blade didn't understand, but the gaze of Apollo released him from the spell his eyes had put him under, and he tore his gaze away to continue following Rock and the others to the barracks. A strange feeling was in Blade, and he quickly hid it just as fast as he did the personality that was grinning in pride and hope at the earlier speech.

*** * ***

As Blade and Rock were trainer and gladiator, they had two separate rooms in two different areas of the complex. The gladiator's 'barracks' were roughly furnished with only the necessities, while as a trainer Blade's room was overly comfortable and far away from Rock's. Even the regeneration capsule looked nicer in Blade's room. Neither cared for their setup. 

Blade and Rock were now together in Rock's assigned quarters discussing the arena and such. Blade had as secretly as possible checked the room for bugs, but they wanted to at least lull any observer into boredom before they began to mention the mission. 

"I don't like this," Rock stated.

"Tough," replied Blade.

Rock crossed his arms. He also didn't like it when Blade was so shrill about things. "This entire arena might as well be called Mavericks."

"They're fighting reploids," Blade begun to answer, "they live to fight. For them it's what life is, fighting like this. Those who think otherwise will be rooted out and certainly allowed to leave."

"Hmmph, I think one can find out plenty about one's self without having to resort to such barbaric means first. I learn plenty from our chess games and my pet projects."

If Blade had been a normal reploid he would have just shrugged and not replied. Being as he was Rock read that general body movement from Blade's stillness. Blade continued. "Perhaps. For some it's just not that simple, Rock."

For that Rock really didn't have a reply. Blade's following silence was enough of an awkwardness.

"Am I really going to fight tomorrow?" questioned Rock trying to break the silence. Blade nodded. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll follow the plan. This place doesn't look too troublesome for me to get around without much of a raise. I'll be there at the beginning of your fight, try to make it last as long as possible, no matter how good or bad your opponent may be. Hopefully I'll be able to find something before it ends. When I come back feel free to do whatever you wish."

That didn't make Rock feel very comfortable. "I don't know if I'll be able to have that much control over the fight. Those holo-scenes are completely random too, I can't prepare that way, what if you don't come back in time?"

"Don't worry so much, Rock, you're more then a match for these over-dressed clowns here. I'll put myself on a personal timer as soon as the fight starts. I'll be back in plenty of time for you without raising suspicion. We just stick to the profile as best we can. Besides, your fight shouldn't be until the end of the day, you have plenty time. I read up on the guy you're scheduled against, he's just a punk."

Rock lied down on the vertical slant of the regeneration capsule with his hands behind his head. He sighed to himself. "I don't know if I like that idea either, beating up a reploid whose skills are inferior to mine for no real good reason. I don't like the fact I can do that."

"Would you prefer it be someone who's going to tear you in two?"

"Well, no, but it's just not fair is what I'm saying…" After that the room went silent again. Rock stared up at the ceiling, contemplating his current situation. He wished now he had heeded X's warning that this wasn't like a normal Maverick Hunter mission in any way, but it was such an honor for him and Blade to have been chosen for this. Neither he nor Blade belonged to any one unit within the Maverick Hunters, something rather rare for non-auxiliary personnel. Truly Rock's lack of assignment was because his mentor who he was assigned to, Blade, lacked a unit assignment. They were always called upon when a unit needed aid or extra firepower. Blade had earned the pleasure of being in both X and Zero's unit over his career.

There wasn't a unit in the organization that didn't respect Blade, but not many could claim they had an idea of whom he really was, ever met with him or talked with him to find out what makes him tick. They just knew of his great assistance and display of skill in the past and that he was considered a close friend to Commander Zero, something else that was rare. Zero had only one close friend. He had trusted contemporaries, but only X and Blade were considered friends of his. In a way, Blade was a shadow to the Maverick Hunters. Everyone knew him, respected him, but no one really KNEW him. When Rock joined up and was assigned to Blade the same general status applied to him, only everyone knew who Rock was. Too often around the mess hall they'd always inquire with wide-open eyes about what the mysterious Blade was like. Rock was kind and considerate to his mentor, but many of the gabbier Hunters would always blow even the smallest detail out of proportion. Not that Blade cared, but Rock didn't like the truth being so malformed like that, especially about a friend.

Suddenly Rock spoke up. "Say Blade, do you think these other reploids have a choice in fighting?"

Blade awoke from his meditation. "Hmm?"

"I mean, look at some of them, those aren't modifications in their bodies, they were built like that, to fight I mean. Do you think they had a choice whether to fight or not?"

"Don't be ridiculous," replied Blade. "They're Reploids." 

"Yeah, but, they were built entirely for the purpose of fighting. What else would they do?"

"You were created to be a mining Reploid. Your body is made to work in deep mine shafts and work with very heavy loads and equipment, yet you are fighting now and becoming a Maverick Hunter. Do you feel as if you never had a choice in mining?"

"I really don't know," said Rock, lifting his head back to the ceiling. "I mean, I never really considered anything else back in the mountains, I didn't need to. I had everything I wanted with my family. When I could no longer be a miner there, then I made my decision. It's a question I think about a lot, if I would have become a Maverick Hunter, or done something else if…well, if thing's hadn't happened like they did…"

Blade didn't care for this line of thought. His creation was something he never questioned; he also never questioned what it was he was created for. Questions like that, ones without answers, were too aggravating to think about. Only the present mattered, it decided all three points of time, so why bother with the rest?

"Well stop thinking about it. It's probably best you don't think about the events that happened with Steele and your hometown, and rather just remember your hometown anyway."

"I guess, but the more I think about the more I wonder what Steele was created for, and if he had a choice either.."

"Pity?" questioned Blade.

"No, nothing can excuse what he did, I don't think I can ever give my forgiveness, but I just wonder sometimes why…"

"Don't ponder 'why'. That's what human's do. Leave 'why' to them."

"If you say so," Rock relented. 

Suddenly there was a small tingling on the side of the Blade's neck. Recognizing the transmitter he lifted his hand to tap it twice. "I'm getting a call from base," he said astutely to Rock. Rock sat up and squinted in wonder.

"Blade here."

Over the com the distorted and staticy voice of X could be made out. "Blade, we've got some bad news."

"Bad news?" asked Blade.

"Yes, we've been monitoring the area via satellite. I don't want to tell you this, but you have to know. We're picking up faint signatures of the Maverick virus within your vicinity."

Rock's jolted up from the pod. He hoped he hadn't heard what he just heard. "Mavericks?"

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, thing's are going smoothly. Yes, sir, not a single problem yet."

There was an inaudible electronic murmur.

"Yeah, everything's set up. You won't believe this either, guess who's in this batch. Yeah, how did you know? Yes, I saw them both. I'm positive. Alright, just as you said." The strange figure in the dark grinned to himself and closed the com-phone. "Yes, now this could be fun, heh, heh, heh, heh….." The darkness was cut as a deep, glowing eye began to shine malevolently in the shadow. 


	6. Unsung Hunters Part 5: Unbridled Hate

Unsung Hunters: Unbridled Hate  
**Author:** Laserkid  
(Collaboration of Magus and Laserkid)

Rock slept uneasily that night, having to fight in an arena wasn't going to be that hard, but he loathed the idea of harming others. It was necessary when fighting mavericks. The indication of the Maverick Virus that Hunter base had detected was discomforting as well. But night soon he vanished into sleep. A very disturbing dream of the past began to appear before him.

"Good work Rock! With this we'll be able to keep the town alive another year!"

"All in the line of duty!"

"Rock what's that thingy….I'm scared…..AHHHHHHHH!!"

"You monster! You…you killed her!"

"Death is the only truth. Prepare to embrace yours."

"No! MAVERICK! I'm going to stop you!"

Rock suddenly awoke to the sight of Blade in his face.

"Come on Rock, wake up. They've changed the schedule! You've got an early match." Blade said as Rock got up slowly.

"I see…who am I up against?" Rock asked.

"Some guy named Dither. He's an electric based Reploid, and a fan favorite. You should be okay, but don't let your guard down." Blade answered prudently.

"Okay. So looks like I get to get this earlier than expected. I don't know how I can control it, but I'll do my best to give you ample time for reconnaissance. Good luck Blade." Rock said smiling.

Blade only nodded this time, as he escorted Rock to the fighting arena.

The Arena was the name of the holographic room where battles took place.

Rock entered the arena and Blade soon vanished behind him, confident in Blade's abilities to search Rock turned his attention to Dither and the arena.

What he saw was a strange battlefield look.

"Welcome fighters to the Arena! In the back corner, he's electricity to the next level, so don't damper his fun, Dither!" A strange announcer spoke.

He couldn't see the fans, but the reverse speaker made sure he could hear the fan favorite being cheered on.

"And in the front corner the newcomer of pure fist power, its ROOOOCKKK!" The announcer continued.

Rock nearly fell over from the cheesy introduction he got, and nearly vomited at the boos he received.

"Contestants ready?! FIGHT!" The announcer concluded.

"Welcome Rock to the arena, I at least want to give you a fair greeting for your first battle here." Dither said politely.

"I thank you. It's a bit backward but I think I'll manage." Rock said, returning the courtesy, and then the two charged at each other.

Meanwhile Blade was looking around for anything suspicious, moving quickly so as not to stay in one place for too long.

Finally making his way into a back room Blade saw a computer terminal he hadn't before and decided to take a look at it.

But before he could do this, another contestant bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." The contestant grumbled.

Blade just ignored it but the figure began to laugh.

"Glad I found you." The contestant said, still laughing.

"What?" Blade said turning around.

"Good to see you again." The contestant said grinning, and then began to fade away.

Or it looked like it was fading away. In its place Steele stood smiling evilly.

"Steele?! I don't have time for this…" Blade said unsheathing his blades.

"You had better make time." Steele laughed unsheathing his sword.

"I see you don't know the gravity of the situation Steele. This isn't just some tournament." Blade said calmly.

"Oh I understand quite well your methods Hunter. I know why you're here. I also know they are here. Pathetic Mavericks think they can take down anything. They've chewed into something they will regret. As have you Hunters. This is territory I avoid for a reason." Steele laughed as his sword clashed against Blade's blades.

"What?!" Blade replied parrying the attack, and getting one hit into Steele.

Steele laughed as he took the hit, and sliced at Blade's leg, causing his sword to light up, Blade felt immense pain, but held out.

Back at the arena, Rock was dodging several electrical attacks by Dither.

'Must…buy more time…' Rock thought to himself.

Taking a gamble Rock opened his reflector shields.

'I don't know if these things can repel electricity like they do plasma shots, but its worth an attempt.' Rock thought to himself.

Dither's electricity however went right through the shields and electrified Rock's body, causing some pain, which Rock screamed from.

"Giving up already? My my, what a disappointment." Dither laughed as Rock charged at him.

Meanwhile Blade and Steele were still fighting…

Dodging a thrust from Blade, Steele laughed.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you Hunter? Pfft. Really, I had such hope in your intellect. I suppose it was unfounded. Well I suppose its time for you to die!" Steele replied striking back, however Blade dodged the attack. 

"Wait…are you referring to the RAC?" Blade asked in confusion.

"Congratulations he can be taught." Steele laughed, as he was making a mock salute. 

"Why are you helping me?" Blade asked.

"Because the RAC is the one power I fear. They are not as foolish as the Mavericks, or you Hunters. Take them down and no one can control me. I can do as I please as long as they are not here. But you obviously aren't intelligent enough to know this on your own. Now that you know this, I'll kill you." Steele replied taking aim for Blade's chest, but Blade secured him as he charged. 

"…Seems I underestimated you Blade…hehe...hahaha…then you can kill them. For now good luck. I shall leave this disc with you; it should give you what you seek. But don't take me incorrectly, you still have a date with death, it's just been delayed." Steele said, laughing hysterically afterwards, and then beaming out.

Back at the stadium Rock was not faring so well against Dither. He'd taken several jolts of electricity, and his fists didn't seem to hurt Dither.

"Is that all you got kid? You should pull out now while you're intact." Dither said to Rock as he began to charge another electrical shot.

Rock managed to dodge this blast when it hit, but he didn't know how much longer he'd last.

'I've got…. to give Blade more time….just a bit more time…' Rock thought to himself as he moved around.

Suddenly Rock spotted Blade in the crowd giving him a thumbs up. He knew what that meant. He could fight back.

"Overdrive thrust!" Rock yelled as his chest plate began to emit a light, and his hand began to grow to an unusual size, and he then managed to swat Dither down rather hard, making Dither scream in great agony, after a few more hits, Dither was unable to stand back up, and Rock was declared the winner. He then turned his overdrive thruster off.

That night after securing a safe place of discussion again Blade and Rock discussed things that had happened.

"Steele appeared?!" Rock said in surprise between his breaths. The overdrive thrust took a lot out of him.

"Yeah but he seems not to like the RAC much himself and leaked some info to me, and dropped this when he beamed out." Blade said handing Rock a small data CD.

"So? What is it?" Rock asked in a tired voice.

"It's a damn good documentation of the RAC, I looked at it and well…see for yourself." Blade said handing Rock a photograph.

"Oh my…" was all Rock could say.

The photo had the RAC logo on a strange cage where one Reploid was killed next to another.

"Seems our investigation has already been done by Steele. I am not sure why he decided to help us but its clear he doesn't like them much. I think we should get going back to Hunter Base soon, if we go too far we may end up inside there ourselves." Blade said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and several sirens began to go off.

"An attack?" Rock said confused.

"Mavericks…" Blade said angrily and tapped his comm. Button twice.

"X, Hunter HQ, anyone. This is Blade. Rock and I are encountering a Maverick attack, should we intercept?" Blade asked.

Normally Blade and Rock would just run into action instinctively, and almost did. But the undercover mission dictated another thought be taken into consideration.

"Blade…fzzt…go for…careful not to…bzzt…You have the authorization to do what's necessary to save lives. That's the priority." X's voice came through.

"I didn't get all that, say otherwise if you don't want Rock and I to go and act." Blade replied, and received no response.

"All right, we are going." Blade said, tapping his comm. Once, Turing it off.

"Mavericks…here…" Rock shuddered and followed Blade.

In the shadows Steele laughed.

"It is as I suspected. The Mavericks think they are chewing into something, but they are being…used. But I need something to kill anyway. Mavericks are easy prey. It's only a pity I cannot kill those Hunters yet. I can use them still. But if I don't kill something soon, my skills will go to waste, and we cannot have that can we?" Steele said to himself, laughing still.

Unknown to him however, he was being watched.

"It seems the damage to his systems are more extensive than we believed. The other one is intact however." The mysterious watcher said smiling.

"We can fix them both if needed." A second voice replied.

"True, Kayn's soul would rest easier if we saved them both. This one will be more difficult. His structure has been severely altered. His words bespeak madness though true to design, he is not a Maverick." The first voice replied.

Steele however did not stay in his hiding spot for long, spotting a few of the Maverick troops he drew his sword, and killed all but one of them very quickly with his sword. This one Steele managed to pin to the wall and began to torture him by stabbing him in spots where he would not die, but would cause great pain.

"P-p-please…" The Maverick pleaded, but Steele only replied in laughter.

"You Mavericks are pathetic prey." Steele said, finishing the Maverick off.

Behind him Steele heard the sound of clapping.

"One as skilled as you is a worthy adversary. Come Hunter face your death!" A strange voice came from the shadows.

Steele laughed psychotically at the challenge.

"You think...I'm a Maverick Hunter?! Pathetic." Steele laughed.

At about this time Rock and Blade arrived on the scene.

"These are your pathetically feared 'Hunters' right on schedule." Steele laughed.

"Steele!" Rock said angrily facing the nightmare of his dreams.

"Looks like we got here late." Blade said calmly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that at all Hunters." The strange voice began top laugh as more Mavericks closed in.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you, Hunters." Steele laughed.

"Why do you keep helping us? If you want my forgiveness…you will never receive it." Rock asked.

"Hah! Forgiveness. Such a worthless notion. No boy, I did this to kill, these foolish Mavericks happened to be the closest easy kill I could obtain. While I would much rather kill worthy opponents none have shown themselves at this point, besides your partner. Of course I need him to take care of the RAC for me." Steele said, enjoying his words.

"What?! You're going to have to swallow those words. I'm not going to let you kill anymore!" Rock said turning to Steele.

"You me to kill you instead of your enemies? Fine with me." Steele laughed and drew his sword on Rock.

"Rock we don't have time for personal vendetta's." Blade commented.

"Even if your little protégé backed out of this one now, I'm still chosen him as my target now." Steele laughed.

"Oh good God…" Blade said to himself as he drew out his blades from their resting place in his hands.

"H…hey! You can't keep ignoring us! Attack men! Kill all three of the Hunters!" The Maverick 'commander' yelled angrily, followed by a rally attack against the three of them.

"I told you I'm not a Hunter!" Steele yelled angrily as he killed one of the Mavericks with his sword.

"Lets go kid. I won't let these twerps interrupt us. Your partner can handle this by himself." Steele said as he advanced onwards to Rock.

Rock dodged Steele's attack and smacked him in the face with his fist.

"Clever dodge boy. But you have left yourself open!" Steele laughed as his sword cut into Rock's chest plate, causing sparks to fly off.

"Do you feel the pain? The pain of enlightenment that death brings. Of course this sword has its own pain to give you." Steele laughed as he removed the blade, and it began to glow a sinister purple light.

"I see. You have a plasma source in there." Rock said, recognizing technological advancements when he saw them.

"You're more clever than I give you credit. But intelligence alone cannot win battles." Steele laughed as he sliced at Rock's chest.

Rock dodged but was caught off guard by a stray maverick.

"No interference. MAVERICK." Steele said enjoying his words, and attacking the Maverick.

"This battle is you and me alone." Steele concluded as his sword was once again facing Rock.

"How dare you shrug off the Maverick 111th squadron with such utter disregard! You will pay for…" One Maverick said as he charged at Steele, but was cut of by Steele's blaster shot.

"This is annoying. We'll finish this another time." Steele said as he disappeared back into the shadows.

Rock turned his attention onto the oncoming Mavericks.

Rock began smashing his fists into the Mavericks, and knocked several down, after Blade and he had knocked several down, the two turned to the 'commander'.

"You were saying? Now why are Mavericks attacking here?" Blade asked.

"I'll never tell you!" The 'commander' said trying to turn tail but he backed into a sword.

"Pity. I was going to enjoy torturing him." Steele's dark voice came from the blackness behind.

Rock looked in disgust.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of our 'duel' later." Steele said, and that was his last comment they would hear that day.

Several troops came running in at that point.

"Contestants? You two should get back to your quarters. We have a Maverick alert." One of them said.

Rock and Blade just looked into eahcothers eyes and knew that their only way out was to play the part.

"They're crazy…they're trying to kill each other and everyone…" Rock said in a convincing frightened voice.

"We'll take care of it, just get back to your quarters." The troop replied.

The two nodded, but they had no intention of doing that. Just to look like they were.

Once the troopers from the arena were out of site Rock and Blade turned to look for any other Mavericks.

However Blade felt the tingle caused by the comm. Device and tapped it twice.

"…X…we have a problem…read me?" X's voice came through.

"We read you X but you are breaking up." Blade said.

"Listen…then…The Arena is being locked down….maverick disturbance….Return to your rooms…let this boil down." X's voice came over.

"Roger commander. We'll let it boil over." Blade said, tapping the device, turning it off. "Looks like we have to lay low for now Rock. Next match forfeit, so we can clear ourselves out of here." Blade said.

Rock nodded.

But unknown to them they were already being watched and were about to be attacked.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Unsung Hunters Part 6: Breaking Point

Unsung Hunters: Breaking Point  
**Author:** Magus  
(Collaboration of Magus and Laserkid)

The hallways were lit with red lights still flashing on and off between the darkness and the deep red gloom. The sirens had long gone silent as security teams rushed to contain the Maverick situation. The entire arena had been put under quarantine now as armed troops rushed to ensure the lockdown. Fortunately Rock and Blade made it back to Rock's quarters inconspicuously. It couldn't be said for other combatants who had unfortunately fallen before the unprecedented Maverick attack.

Meanwhile Apollo marched down the long hallway that rested within the heart of the arena, accompanied by a smaller reploid who appeared to be a well-armed soldier. Apollo's mind wandered over the incident, his face now stolid and deprived of his earlier jovialness. The matters had now become far more serious and he would ensure his actions during this critical moment reflected that seriousness.

The soldier next to him held a communication device next to his helmeted ear and nodded as he heard its final transmission. "Sir, I've just received word our containment teams have secured the entire upper levels. Nothing is getting in or out. The rest of our security has yet to detect any further Maverick activity, but the causality count is near thirty two, mostly disposed Mavericks," he said, putting the device down and to his side.

"I see," replied Apollo. The disaster was smaller then he had expected, but the loss of even one civilian life was too much for him. "Don't let your guard down…yet. They're still here, I can feel them."

The two stopped in their walk. "Feel them, sir?"

"Yes," said Apollo quietly, looking around the hallway as if he could see them surrounding him. "Mavericks are not normal, at least not those infected by the virus. They're…they're different than ordinary life. More malicious, filled with some strange energy. They can be felt…" Apollo turned his attention back towards the soldier. "Yes, I can feel them, very strongly."

The soldier didn't seem to know quite what to make of this. "I see. I shall increase my team's measures then. If there are any Mavericks still here, we will find them and eliminate them. There is another issue, sir. The dead Mavericks, we weren't the ones who killed them. We're also pretty sure it wasn't any of the gladiators, however the attack did seem to be on them. As of this point we believe the Mavericks wanted to 'recruit' the gladiators, but we have little evidence to prove that, and there's still the mystery of who killed the Mavericks. We believe there may be an entirely different breach, with your permission I'd like to pursue it as well."

Apollo grinned as he looked into the soldier's artificial eyes. It amazed him how close and yet how far he was from the truth. "No, there's no need for that. That situation is under control. Concentrate on sealing off all exits, let no one through, no matter what, understood?"

The soldier snapped to attention "Yes sir! I shall send reinforcements from the search parties to all exits and exit ways immediately!"

"Good man. I appreciate your services, as always. Good luck to you."

The soldier saluted briskly. "For the Order! By your leave, sir."

Apollo grinned again as he watched the soldier leave to finish his job. He hoped what was to come wouldn't be too painful, but he would not allow such a ripe situation to escape him. He wouldn't fail his brethren.

*** * * * ***

What befell the arena was a complete and utter lockdown. The gladiators were told little to nothing about the situation other then a 'classified Maverick outbreak' with the necessity of a limited quarantine to ensure the safety of the remaining Reploids in the complex. Guards patrolled every corridor; security had been upped to its highest standings.

This was a problem for Blade and Rock, who had more then felt their welcome was overstayed. They waited now, both restricted to Rock's quarters while guards paced outside in the hallways. Rock was still kicking himself inside for accepting this mission. X was right, this was certainly a stray from the normal Maverick Hunter missions he was used too. He would not admit it in front of Blade or anyone else, but coming here was a mistake, and all he wanted was to return to the work he knew.

Blade had remained quiet ever since the previous incident and the lockdown. It was obvious in his silence his mind was contemplating the situation repeatedly, or at least was in deep thought over something. It was hardly unusual and by now Rock had grown accustomed to his silence in such testy situations. Still, being surrounded by civilian class guards in a virtual Fort Knox while the threat of a Maverick presence was still all too possible did seem to put a little pressure on him, and to vent this his mind had to leap to curiosity.

"Blade, what are we going to do?" he said, finally breaking the silence since they had retreated to his quarters. Blade did not respond, not even so much as to acknowledge he heard Rock.

Rock waited a bit more for a response, and seeing he wasn't going to be satisfied he reclined back into the open capsule. He decided if Blade wasn't going to talk he'd just have to solo his conversation with his mind. "We're surrounded by technical civilians and the threat of a possible Maverick outbreak in the facility. Every exit is closed and sealed and security is monitoring every passage. Now, as Hunters, we're not even supposed to be here. Just what are we suppose to do? We can't just wait here while they scan over every contestant for infection, we'll be found out for sure, and even more so we can't raise further suspicions about us; we were already discovered near the fight scene." 

Rock looked over to Blade who sat there just as still and silent. Rock had to wonder if he hadn't just become deactivated a few minutes ago and he was talking to a very elaborate statue. "This just doesn't look good. But at least we finally have what we want. We don't have to worry about that. Photographic evidence against the RAC, enough to charge them with a formal investigation and inquiry of all their methods and members."

"They're forged," spoke Blade suddenly. If Rock had a biological heart it might have jumped at Blade's sudden comment. 

"What do you mean!?"

Blade looked up from his pensive position. "They're not authentic. It was far too easy, and more so I don't trust Steele."

"What reason has he to lie to us?? Didn't you check the photo codes for authenticity?" argued Rock, more then unwilling to except that this mission was not as over as he thought it was.

Blade looked up to Rock, his face was as stolid as usual. "I don't trust them, period. How much do we know about Steele, Rock? Zilch. Do not be so presumptuous, Steele has absolutely no reason to aid us, and has shown no such interest in the past. More so, we have the assignment to terminate him, you think he's going to help us?"

"Well…." Began Rock thinking over the situation as it continued to pound into him. "We…what about the photo codes and the encrypted files?"

"They pass, but something in my gut just tells me not to trust them. Look, Rock, you just have to trust me. I, have this feeling, I can't describe it, it doesn't come from any real evidence, other then Apollo. Those eyes…." Blade had begun to drift off when he remembered Apollo and that locked gaze they had shared for but a brief moment. Seeing him just drift off like that did cause Rock a bit of concern, but before he could say anything Blade brought himself back. "There's more going on here then we can see. As Maverick Hunters its our duty to gather all the information before we start putting faith into random guesses."

Rock, a bit perplexed, released his tension for once and accepted the situation, starting to get his thoughts away from how to get out of this, and with his influential sense of duty guiding him, started to plan on how to complete this mission. It was just after seeing Blade like that, well, Rock knew better than to question a 'gut' feeling of Blades. Even though his fighting seemed instinctive, the judgment calls made by Blade had always been followed through with logic and reason, emotion seemed to be forcibly removed from them. But then again, that wasn't all that unique to Blade among the Maverick Hunters, especially among the higher ups. It was a cruel fact; one Rock was still trying to understand but had learnt well, that the job of a Maverick Hunter requires dedication to such a degree. "Ok then," spoke Rock, setting things straight in his mind. "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure, any ideas?" Blade replied, still in a pensive mood.

"Well, if the RAC is involved with this….these photos as Steele wants us to believe, and this arena is directly tied to the RAC…"

"But we can't prove that yet," interrupted Blade. "We don't have the evidence to link this arena or Apollo to the RAC."

"There has to be /some/ hard evidence. If the kind of money this place makes goes to finance the RAC's pockets, some sort of record would have to exist of the transactions. Even if it isn't in registered credit, there has to be a deficit somewhere from records," added Rock.

"Hmm. Right, and that kind of information would have to be kept pretty secure. Say Rock, do you still have that log-in port from Dr. Cain's revisions?"

Rock looked a bit perplexed, but his mind soon synched with Blades, understanding the plan now. "Right! But we'd have to find an access terminal that has direct contact with that database, anything else might be too remote for me to get past the security protocols."

Blade grinned. "I know just the place." 

**

* * * * *

** Escape was relatively simple for Blade to pull off. It didn't take much effort, although good timing, to distract the hallway guards with a sudden rupture in the overhead gas lines that lined the ceiling of the gladiator quarters. After that he and Rock were able to simply sneak past the preoccupied soldiers and were already making their way through the deepest bowls of Apollo's Arena.

It was dark, much darker then before as only faint and distant red lights gave any kind of visibility. Obviously the power had been shut off to these non-essential areas, and unfortunately power was one thing Blade had counted on when he decided to come this route. He could only hope his earlier scouting of this place could give him good enough of an idea of where they were going, but in the dark, even for him, he knew he couldn't trust his direction too readily.

In fact, his sense of direction had just led them to a seemingly dead end. In the dark it was hard to get a feel for the room, but it was a relatively large room, two stories at least in height, with the same few and very sparse red lights just so faintly lighting up the room.

"A dead end?" questioned Rock as he squinted his eyes trying to see better through the shadow, though the red light only seemed to hinder his attempt more. 

"This arena is built like a labyrinth," spoke Blade lowly to himself. "What for, the combat takes place out on the field, why design an arena to be so misleading. Nothing about this place has been right since we got here, Rock. Even Steele seemed to know that."

Rock scudded his foot across the ground out of frustration as he turned about the room. This mission just wouldn't end, all he had was the comfort that they were on their way out. But that comfort was very small and was soon to be crushed. 

Rock turned around, hoping to see some other way out of the room other then the door from which they entered, in a futile attempt to convince himself they were still making progress on their way out. "Oh, this is getting old very fast," Rock muttered in discontent. "What mad scientist designed this place! No room is where it should be, and even getting to it takes so much time that-" Rock ceased his talking as he suddenly saw the shadows about him begin to….move. No, not the shadows, but numerous, and large, figures within them. In the pale red light he could just barely make out their presence but as he tried to casually gaze around the room he could see they were circling around them, circling and waiting. "Blade…"

"I know," Blade replied quietly. Rock just noticed that his side blades had already silently come out though he had yet to move from his stance. 

A sound now came from the moving, circling shadows, a very low and guttural sound that slowly built up as it became increasingly echoed by the more and more beings that had by now already surrounded them. It was some beckoning growl like that of a very patient, and very hungry wild beast. No, a pack of starving beasts. 

"Rock, look out!" Blade cried as Rock suddenly felt himself shoved to the ground. Out of the darkness had come a single laser beam, from which both Blade and Rock had just barely dodged. Blade had recovered and was already back to his feet holding his readied arms in front of him.

A glowing red eye appeared in the darkness, followed by a guttural laugh. What accompanied the eye as it stepped into the light was an enormous and bestial figure, easily three or four feet taller than Blade. The figure resembled that of a large and burly wild black wolf, and as the glowing of its red eye dimmed down into a normal eye, what stood out most was the thick black metal patch that seemed bolted on top of where his other eye should be, showing some scared metal underneath, a very rare site to see on a Reploid. The large black wolf grinned viciously as it laughed, showing off its rows of perfectly sharpened steel teeth.

"Maverick," said Rock lowly to himself as he took a fighting stance.

The large wolf Reploid made no sound as its laughter faded out. Its good eye was fixated down upon Blade, who stood gazing back twice as coldly into it. A connection was formed and between those two there seemed to be no other world. Meanwhile Rock was starting to look frantically back and forth at the surrounding enemies. He could see more clearly now, they too were all wolfish in appearance, circling them on all fours, although their structure seemed to indicate they could normally walk on their hinds. Rock turned to look back at the obvious one-eyed leader of the wolf pack and Blade, but neither responded. Though as soon as Rock opened up his mouth for more dialogue, he found the time had already passed. 

Blade and the humanoid wolf figure lunged at each other, the one-eyed wolf making large and vicious swipes with its enormous steel claws as Blade leaped overhead and attempted to pierce him from behind. The black wolf, however, spun around with as much ferocity as one would expect from an enraged wild beast and was enough to force Blade back upon the defensive, with the wolf growling and snarling madly as he continued to duel Blade with its overwhelming speed and ferociousness in each swipe. No words had been exchanged. 

Meanwhile Rock had a whole other world on his hands, as if the leader had somehow ordered the whole pack to attack in unison. The beasts attacked in swarms using their claws and teeth just like the ferocious pack of wolves they resembled. Rock held back, dodging the numerous swipes as he intended to use their fervor against them and muddle their numbers, but their attacks were so well coordinated and organized he found his strategy quickly failing him. They continued leaping and lunging at him with their claws and teeth. Already Rock had sustained some deep claw and teeth shaped gashes into his ligaments from his nearly failed attempts at dodging the pack. He thought about glancing at how Blade was holding up, but as he quickly dodged a lunge at his lower body he realized he would need all of his attention on just staying alive as it was. 

The one-eyed wolf was keeping an aggressive hold on Blade, actually smiling between its toothy roars and growls as it took swipe after swipe at Blade with its razor sharp slaws. Blade had succeeded so far in sustaining no damage, but the constant and unrelenting assaults of his opponent had hardly allowed him any offensive opportunity at all. Blade kept his cool, but it was obvious he was up against a superior Maverick this time, a highly skilled and deadly one. 

Deep down, as he ducked and rolled between the slashes of the large wolf like he had rarely had to do before with over Maverick leaders, he couldn't help but feel a childish grin forming. His life was in danger as each stroke the one-eyed wolf take came increasingly closer to slicing him into two, and Rock was obviously fending off the rest of the pack with his life at just as much risk. He scolded himself as much as his mind would allow him to as he retained his fighting composure. He may enjoy the fighting, but he wouldn't enjoy the killing. He couldn't let himself. 

"Ha!" roared the one-eyed wolf as he swung through at Blade, with Blade rolling across the ground just in time to miss it, literally feeling the icy cold steel above his own. Blade backed up to the extensive marble pillars as the wolf walked forward. He swiped again and Blade rolled again, this time the enormous wolf's claws cleaving the pillar in half, rousing up dust and rubble. He pursued Blade again, swinging, missing, and tearing down yet another pillar lining the wall of the room. The wolf sneered to himself. This particular prey was giving him quite the entertainment. He leered over Blade as he he scrambled across the ground trying to recover. Becoming desperate to gain the offensive Blade moved swiftly, attempting to make a direct strike while the thin layer of dust still clouded the air. He moved rapidly, springing from the ground and making a slash right at the beast. The wolf, however, merely caught him before Blade could complete the attack and tossed him with its enormous strength through the corner pillar and into the wall. With the enormous force upon him Blade crashed into the wall with a pain filled gasp and a loud metal boom with rubble flying about him and onto the elegant floor. 

Rock meanwhile was not doing much better. The wolves were very smart, and were quickly learning their moves and changing their own accordingly. He could do little to detur them much longer without an adequate boost. In his internal HUD he quickly checked the status of his overdrive system. /Damn, still far too low,/ he thought as he grabbed an attacking wolf by the scruff of its neck and tossed it aside. The wolf of course recovered, merely sliding across the ground taking no damage at all. Its growl grew louder and angrier as it slowly approached him to rejoin the pack. "Bad dogs! Very bad dogs! Sit!" Rock called, not really expecting them to listen. In actuality they did seem to respond, all growling simultaneously now. "Ok, how about rollover?" Rock said, raising his scratched fists in front of him as he slowly backed away from the pack that was now cornering him. He stopped just a foot short of the corner, his eyes drifting from the back of his head to the wolves in front, now realizing he had his back to the wall and was completely surrounded. 

The wolves lunged at him, not giving Rock much time to think, but he had already had plenty. As the first one lunged Rock leaped above it, landing briskly on top of the wolf and "walking" on it as he kicked it towards the wall into which it went uncontrollably, despite its wailing legs and claws. Still in the air from kicking off the first wolf, Rock round housed the second one in the face that was lunging at him; it took a brief and hard crash into the ground with a newly dented visage and a thick metallic thud. As soon as he landed the other two were already on top of him, but before they could attack, Rock, in the midst of recovery, swept the ground with his leg, tripping them to the ground in time for him to leap back to his feet. The only wolf that recovered fast enough from his attacks found a large fist straight into its face as it leaped at Rock. 

The large one-eyed wolf sneered with his arms crossed and his good eye intently locked on the new hole he had made in the wall. He seemed quite pleased from his efforts as he casually strolled up to check on his prey. 

He leered in, seeing Blade lying there, still recouping from the throw, covered in dust with his armor filled with cracks and dents. The one-eyed wolf chuckled. "Impressive Hunter, you've got some fight in you." The wolf closed his right hand into a circle and a ball of shimmering red light formed within it. "Well, thanks for the entertainment, but it's time to say good night, little man." With that the wolf raised its hand above Blade's aching body and aimed the forming laser at him. Blade looked up with a solid look upon his face, gazing upwards at the bestial Maverick. The wolf grinned, and then released. 

As fast as the laser had shot from the wolf's hand, Blade had slid down to the floor and rolled with blinding speed. The laser just grazed the top of his helmet in his escape, and before the wolf could react to his unexpected escape, Blade extended his left-arm blade and stroke at the wolf's exposed chest. The wolf attempted to react, not fast enough to avoid the attack but fast enough for it to slash across his arm instead of his chest area. 

The wolf grabbed his arm as Blade followed up his momentum by kicking the wolf away, a kick that merely made the wolf take a few steps backwards to balance himself, still enough distance. Blade landed and stood with a Blade ready and forward and the other hand on his chakkra. In a swift and smooth motion, as if the appropriate end to the flow of his previous dodge and attack, he flung the chakkra at his opponent. The chakkra sang through the air, and the one-eyed wolf attempted to block it with his large paws, but the blade of the chakkra still struck, slicing, to the wolf's surprise, a moderate gash across his front claw. 

The one-eyed wolf howled and roared as he grabbed his metal paw, then looked back up at unmoving hunter who stood waiting for him. The one-eyed wolf's face was filled with malice, but then it started laughing again as it stood back up and let go of its paw. It seemed pleased. "Stronger then I thought, I like that in my prey." Blood began to drip from his arm and hand. "And here I thought this was going to be quick. You know, I was disappointed when you didn't send your best here, I was looking to fight the great X or Zero themselves."

"Then you're more suicidal then I thought," interrupted Blade. He tried not to show it but every ounce of energy in him was aching to get back to the fighting again. He squinted and passed it off as nothing, but this pause in the hype only made him want to go back at it more. 

The one-eyed wolf chuckled. "But now I'm rather glad, I get the pleasure of tearing you apart as a beginning."

"Just shut up and fight me," Blade called him out. 

"Do you even know who I am? Trust me, hunter, you just bit off more than you can chew. You won't be leaving this arena alive." 

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." 

A ball of light formed between the one-eyed wolf's claws. "The name's Laser Wolf, remember it when I send you to Hell." Laser wolf aimed his hand forward and fired the beam, with Blade twirling to the side of it. Laser Wolf raised his other hand which did the same, and began tossing his hands wildly in front of him, shooting a new beam each time. Blade was practically dancing as he leaped and spun through the volley of new laser beams, each one getting closer to piercing straight through him than the first. 

Blade attempted to make a run at Laser Wolf but given the heavy fire he was under he couldn't control himself well enough to make the pose. Suddenly the fire stopped and Blade looked back to the source. He was shocked as he saw the beast raise both hands above its head, forming one much larger ball of light. Blade tried to react, but not fast enough, as a giant straight beam grabbed him and pinned him to the wall like a freight train ramming into him. As the beam ended Blade fell to the ground and tried desperately to recover well. This fight was far from over yet, even with this dimension to the battlefield. He would learn, compensate, and destroy. 

Rock had suddenly found himself thrust into a similar situation. As he backed up waiting for the wolves to strike again, he noticed as small plasma cannons suddenly extended from their backs and aimed at him. "Oh shit," he said as the growling, hungry and angry looking wolves aimed them at him. "This would be an excellent time for you all to learn 'play dead'." 

The sound of the cannon's charging was made and Rock braced himself for the worse. Large balls of explosive energy were launched in his directions, all of which he did his best to dodge, but as soon as he did two or three of the wolves had already retracted their cannons to follow up their attack, forcing Rock back even further as he continued to take a beating. The explosive blasts shook the room and sent dust and rubble flying all about as Rock attempted to deal with the increased threat. He turned around from fending off one wolf just in time to catch the next blast as it hit just behind him. The force flung him into the air and rolling back across the ground. He rolled back to his feet in a kneeling position, now quite thoroughly singed as well as cracked and slashed. This was it, he could not wait any longer or he might die anyway, he had only one chance for survival. /72.3% recovered. Damn, I have to use it anyways/. The wolves growled and started to circle him again, smelling that their prey was weak. They had no idea how wrong they are. 

Rock sprung up to his feet, shouting, "Overdrive, activate!" Waves of electrical energy and light surged about Rock as he cried out in pain at the sudden drain and then enormous boost of energy. His hands grew larger and his hair seemed to shoot up suddenly from the surge of electricity that had encompassed him. The wolves remained motionless, trying to evaluate this change of circumstances, but Rock knew he had to act quickly, he didn't have much time left. Despite the near blinding pain and immense burning he was feeling from activating the Overdrive before it was ready, he focused enough of his attention to go into a berserker mode, tearing into the pack of wolves with incredible speed and strength, faster and stronger then they can compensate for. He slams the wolves together, against he walls, flings them into the air and generally pummels new orifices into them, it all becomes blended and hazy as he attempts to make the best out of what remaining energy he has. /Warning: malfunction, system lockdown eminent/ Rock heard to himself. /No, not yet, just a little more/ he bargained with himself, the wolves not yet taken care of. They tried to scratch and claw him as he grabbed them and beat them, but he hit too hard and quick for them to reach much. /System failure eminent./ 

No, not yet, too soon, just a little more. But it was too much, he was playing a game of chicken with himself and he knew he had to pull back, before he drove over the cliff. With one deep sigh his hands shrunk back to their normal size, and the amount of sparks that flew became less frequent and sporadic. All energy was completely gone, as apathy and exasperation set in he fell to his hands and knees, breathing desperately. He looked up to see a few of the remaining wolves, battered, torn, very angry and still very much functional, walk over to him, raising the cannons from their backs with the definite high pitched sounds of them charging. Without any strength left he lowered his head, praying that the wolves can't aim. 

One wolf gave a death cry as the sound metal slashing metal awoke Rock from his surrender. He looked up quickly to see a very familiar sword sticking out of the dead wolf, with the other one now with its back to him. /No, not him,/ Rock thought. 

But it was. With a sadistic laugh and a gleeful smile upon his face, Steele descended to reclaim his blade. With his freehand in the form a buster he blasted the remaining wolf in the face as he landed. He didn't so much as glance at the completely debilitated Rock as he moved on to bigger fish. 

In a sudden flash of a moment Steele was now wedge between Blade and Laser Wolf, holding his sword in front of him while locked with Laser Wolf's claw. Both wolf and Blade seemed completely shocked by the sudden and completely uninvited presence of this newcomer. 

"Hmph, I send you off to do my dirty work, and here I find you hunters quivering at the mercy of such pathetic drones," Steele mockingly chimed as he and Laser Wolf remained in a deadlock. 

"Steele," replied Blade, picking himself up.

"Fine then, hunters. Leave the pleasure of killing this one to me. If it's Apollo's Chamber you're searching for, head right back out that door and down the corridor near the third level barracks. The elevator to the restricted section is hidden in the wall there." 

"You fool!" shouted an angered Laser Wolf, trying to force Steele's sword out of his face. "We were going to let you live, even after what you did to betray us, but since you're so eager to die, I'll show you what being a REAL Maverick is all about." Laser Wolf raised his good eye back to Blade. "Don't go very far, when I'm done with this scrap heap I'm coming back for you. Our fight isn't over yet."

Blade ran over to Rock, seeing him completely unable to move. He kneeled down and lifted him back up gently as Rock raised his charred face with a glimpse of a smile on it as he looked up at Blade. Without words Rock had said he would still go on, and Blade nodded in confirmation he wouldn't leave him here. He then paused a moment as he looked back to Steele and Laser Wolf, neither one had gained an upper-hand yet. 

Steele noticed this as he looked back to them from the corner of his eye. "You damn fools! Get out of here already! And you better stay alive Blade, because /our/ fight is still far from over as well." 

Blade nodded, and helped Rock up to his feet with Rock's hand over his shoulder. He hurried towards the door, running as fast as he could practically carrying a limping Rock with him. Before he left he paused, and took one last view back at Steele before he left and vanished into the shadows of the corridor beyond. For some reason, he wanted to remember Steele as he was then, an ally, with full knowledge the next time they meet it could only be one of them who lived to talk about it. 

The standstill was broken as with a sudden roar Laser Wolf flung his arms outward, with Steele jumping back effectively and landing, still brandishing his oddly shaped sword. The two grinned at each other. "Well, now let's have some real fun, shall we?" said Steele maliciously. 

**

* * * * *

** Deep beneath ground level, Blade and Rock now found themselves wandering around what had to be the absolute lowest level of the arena complex. Just as Steele had described it, Blade had easily found the hidden elevator once he knew where to look, and apparently these lower levels were completely abandoned. Blade thought that the security must have concentrated on the higher levels more local to the fights and gladiators. Rock was still completely powerless, able to just barely move his head and legs as Blade took him about the area. Rock was still needed to access Apollo's computer, and besides that, Blade knew Rock would not accept being taken out of the action just yet, not while they were still in the middle of a mission. By now Blade knew to respect this wishes of his comrade and friend, and did so without opposition or complaint. 

"This must be it," said Steele as he stopped in front of a very large metal door with an elaborate design decorating it. He propped Rock up against the wall next to it and kneeled down to him. "Are you ready?" Blade asked. Rock looked up at him and smiled, slowly and painstakingly lifting up his hand to give him a thumbs up. Blade nodded. "Good." 

Blade the reached behind to the back of Rock's head and took out a small optical wire. He looked to the panel next to the door and placed the wire into it, then looked back to Rock. 

"Right, accessing the security unlock," mutter Rock as he closed his eyes. 

Blade remained patient and gazed up and down the hallway while Rock's whole mindscape became intent on accessing the systems of a foreign computer. "There's a lot of security here, even a few trap doors preventing me from getting close…" Blade looked back to Rock, who still had his eyes closed. "Don't worry, I can still break it," Rock replied without needing to see Blade. 

With a sudden sound of scrolling metal and a gush of air, the door before them parted and opened, allowing access to Apollo's private chamber. "Got it," stated Rock proudly. The wire detached itself and retracted back into Rock's head who opened satisfied eyes. 

"Good work," said Blade as he lifted Rock back up and on top of his shoulder, walking him into the chamber. "Now, let's see what the real business with Apollo is." 

The inner chambers were highly ornate and well furnished, with what had to be expensive authentic wood and cloth patterns and drapes, set up like the elaborate study of a king or god. As they entered the room greeted them by beginning to play a light bit of classical music to accompany the lavish style of the chamber. Apollo was obviously quite well off to afford himself such a room on top of the arena, but this was nothing truly surprising from the amount of money the arena brought in. 

After looking around the room Blade spotted what was clearly Apollo's personal terminal and walked Rock over to it, sitting him down next to it once more. "Alright, let's get what we came for so we can leave here," Blade said. 

That pleased Rock, as he thought about finally leaving this place. Blade again reached back and extracted the optic wire, plugging it into the terminal for Rock. Rock again closed his eyes as the world of the digital opened up before him in a vast and complex vision. "Hmm," said Rock almost immediately." 

"What is it?"

"No security at all beyond a basic root login," Rock responded. "I guess he never expected anyone to get this far. Still…"

"Just download the database and let's go," said Blade impatiently, not willing to remain in this chamber a second longer. He wasn't sure why, but something about the room itself seemed familiar to him, in such a manner that it perturbed him. He did not like this room, and he did not want to stay in it much longer, something both familiar and alien seemed present in it, and Blade did not enjoy such feelings. 

"Hold on, this will take awhile, I can't work as fast as I normally can, I'm drawing from this terminal for power as it is." More awkward seconds passed without motion or word, more moments of that awkward silence that seemed to manifest in some form of repulsion to Blade. 

"Blade, you have to see this.." Rock said suddenly. "This is unbelievable. We were right, the arena is connected far more closely to the RAC then expected. Look at these fund transfers, and to what? They're all hidden transactions." 

"Illegal business transactions? Asked Blade. 

Rock was about to say something, then paused a moment. "Holy….Blade, this computer DOES have a secured file or two on it, highly encrypted too, but I will tell you it's related to every single gladiator who has fought here. Amazing, these are charts on nearly all aspects of every reploid whose fought in the arena and….what are these? Secret fights?" Blade stared intently at his temporarily "blind" friend. "Blade, there's something big here, something really big, but I can't seem to decrypt all of it, the coding is extremely advanced, I haven't experienced anything like it before. Now what is thi….AHHH!"

Rock cried out suddenly as a surge of energy shocked him through the cable. As an instinctual reaction Rock quickly retracted the wire back into his head, though the original shock seemed to linger in him still. 

"Are you alright? What happened, Rock?"

"You were looking in places you don't belong," came a sudden voice. Blade spun around and looked about himself to see a figure in the room that he was amazed he had not seen before. In strode the golden figure of Apollo, draped in his elegant red cape with a lighthearted look still upon his face. 

"You know, I'm normally open to allowing Maverick Hunters to do as they will with my arena for public safety. There has even been a few occasions where I've had to work with them to retire a few rogue gladiators, but if you were going to pay me such a personal call, I really would have appreciated a notice first."

Rock opened his eyes, the vibrations from the sudden shock fading. "We're going to have to arrest you," he said as loudly and fully as he could.

Apollo raised an eyebrow and looked back to Blade. "Please, disarm and come back to HQ with us, we have a few questions you need to answer, and a full investigation of this arena and your ties with the RAC shall be done."

Apollo chuckled cheerfully. "My, you Hunters have spirit. Where are my manners though? Please, make yourselves at home; we have no need for such unpleasantry. There's even a very fine regenetive pod back there for your friend if you like."

Blade extended both of his wrist swords. "We don't have the time for that. Please disarm now and come with us peacefully, you are under arrested for suspected illegal and maverick activities."

"Hmm, I'm afraid that won't be happening," stated Apollo kindly. "How quaint though, to think of us as Mavericks."

"Us? So you admit you work with the RAC," said Rock. 

"Of course I do. I am quite impressed though Blade. Coming straight to the arena, yes, of course you came here. You had every reason to, didn't you?"

"The RAC's ability to take actions is on direct suspension on the order of the Maverick Hunter's authority, upon further investigations. I won't repeat myself, come back with us. You're coming, one way or another," commanded Blade.

"Very forthright, very good. But you get to business far too fast, Blade. Why can't we just enjoy the time we have? There's so much we can talk about. It's not like you can actually harm the RAC anyway."

Blade, growing irate from Apollo's ignoring his commands, grew fed up with both Apollo and his nonchalant behavior towards him. Something else, some other hatred for him was there, a familiar one that he had felt the first time he saw Apollo. He leaped at Apollo in an attempt to incapacitate him.

Apollo however merely waved his hand and Blade was thrown back by an unseen force. The gold jewel on the middle of his circlet began to glow.

"So impatient too. Blade, please don't attack me. You're really no match at all for the kind of power I wield."

Blade stood back up, a look of shock on his face. "What the hell was that?" 

"Just a taste of what I can do. Now really, why must we fight? It's already too late, it was too late long ago for you to do anything about the RAC. Wouldn't it be so much nicer to just sit back and laugh instead of all this fighting.?" 

Blade made a second attempt, with the exact same result as before, being tossed back by a mere wave of Apollo's hand. Apollo took a deep sigh. "Very well then, I see that the way of pleasantry is not yours. Very well then. We will settle this your way, the way of the warrior, then." 

Blade stood back up, ready to size up the situation, but this time Apollo raised his hand before Blade moved. However, what happened was not what Blade expected. The entire arena began to quake and the sound of enormous bolts and locks moving resounded throughout the air. The chamber of Apollo began to sink away, as Blade realized the room itself was now rising, moving upward, and very quickly so. He looked above him to see the ceiling open up and the floor of the room merged with what Blade noticed was most definitely the center of the center of the battle arena. Only, now there was a sky, the entire arena had risen up to the surface level and a full night sky shone down upon them. 

"Alright, Blade, the atmosphere is appropriate. Show me the best you've got, show me what you've learned, and I shall show you how misguided you are, in the way you understand, warrior."

Blade took out his chakkra, hoping to catch Apollo off guard, but as he threw at Apollo extended both of his hands to his sides. A transparent, glowing barrier of light made up of many rotating glyphs and symbols appeared about him, and the chakkra simply hit it and fell dead to the ground. Blade was growing frustrated, angry, and feeling far from himself at the moment. He attempted to make another run at Apollo, trying to get to him faster then he could lower his shield and block him again. Apollo however, shifted out of the way at a mirroring speed causing Blade to miss as Apollo lowered his shield. Blade turned around to try and catch Apollo, but Apollo was already waiting with an extended palm. Blade wad frozen stiff in the middle of his attack, and fell straight to the ground while surrounded by a strange, mist like energy. 

"What, is this??" Blade forced himself to say in his paralysis. 

"You see, Blade, you do not have a chance against me. I salute you as a warrior, because a fine one you are, but how can you expect to defeat me when you know so little about your own self? You see, Blade, I know far more about you then even you know. I can sense the heart of a warrior as it beats inside of you, even though you deny it. In such a state, what hope could you have had?"

"The RAC….what are you up to? Why the arena!?" Blade demanded. 

"Why? Because a new World Order is on the rise, Blade, a glorious and light bearing one; an Order than can bring back the last remnants of a forgotten fate that was originally this world's destiny! Peace, Blade, we can restore Peace!" 

"You sound just like the Mavericks when they first started the war against humans. You can't bring peace through war."

Apollo seemed very pleased when the grand smile returned to his face. "Yes, that's quite right. We are far larger then you Hunters think. We have been growing since the first Maverick War, and we continue to grow still. We are anywhere and everywhere, we are the unseen who shall in the end hold the reigns to this world's future. What was begun here was just one part of the grand experiment, just one small piece of the puzzle, and I'm pleased to say it was completely successful, we no longer have need for it." 

The arena began to tremble again, but this time not because it was moving. The wind picked up in a sudden gale accompanied by a deep and low humming. In the night sky it could just be made out, but a large flying ship was now hovering above the arena, and with a bright flash held a spotlight upon Apollo and the two incapacitated bodies. Apollo still smiled pleasantly. "You're best to not to try and meddle in any more of our affairs. Take that back to your HQ. All it would result in is more bloodshed."

"You're going to be classified Mavericks!" shouted Rock. 

"If you Hunters have not yet learned your lesson from the war with the Repliforce, then so be it. What shall come will come, and then that will be that. What we do is far above your heads. You may have discovered this operation, but how many more do you think we have similar to this one?"

"You were using them, all of them! What you were doing is inhuman. We will find your other operations and terminate them, as well as you, Maverick!" Rock's anger was surging. In his helplessness he could find little else. 

"You should stop throwing that word around, some people are liable to take great offense," said Apollo, very seriously this time. Blade however, glanced over at Rock by shifting his eyes, since he could not move his head. Rock had accessed the files, he could only wonder what else could have happened here. 

"Inhuman, yes, perhaps that is the right word after all…" stated Apollo, half to himself. "What we do is inhuman. Our goal is inhuman. And that is why it must be us who achieve it." Apollo turned around and looked up into the light shinning down upon him from the flying ship above them. "You have been warned. We will not interfere in your business any further, so long as you do not seek us out. Be wise, Hunters, why rush to death in a blaze of glory when you can dance to the kindling flames of life?" With those final words, Apollo began to hover and rise upward to the ship, till he became so distant he could no longer be seen. 

What was left was a suddenly surfaced arena, in it lying two helpless, powerless Maverick Hunters, too far from each other to act, one in need of desperate medical attention. Blade, with his back to the ground from the position he had landed, merely stared at the large airship as it sped off into the night sky, carrying aboard it the escaped Maverick, Apollo. Yet his thoughts were not like those of Rock, who thought of home and the potential new threat that Apollo had spoke of, and the potential war that could result from it. In his helplessness Blade's mind was elsewhere, miles away, aboard that ship where the words continued to echo in him that resonated upon his defeat. Those words of Apollo that had defeated Blade without even a fight. 


End file.
